


i fell in love with you one night in september

by jusung



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I JUST LOVE THEM.., Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, i havent seen a textfic for them yet?? and theyre my favorite to write so here we go!, just a little bit, like 2 years older, plus i just finished s3 and im emotional. i need to Write or i will Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusung/pseuds/jusung
Summary: [Callum] (10:27 pm) Hey, Claudia! When do you want to meet up for the group project?[Callum] (10:27 pm) You weren’t the first one I asked or anything haha[Callum] (10:27 pm) That’d be weird. No reason for me to do that![Callum] (10:27 pm) Anyways just let me know.[Callum] (10:45 pm) No rush![Callum] (11:05 pm) Genuinely not trying to rush you.[Callum] (11:10 pm) I’m really patient! People get shocked at how patient I am, actually.[Rayla] (11:11 pm) Oh my god[Rayla] (11:11 pm) You’ve got the wrong number, friend. I’m not a ‘Claudia’[Rayla] (11:12 pm) Nor do I know a Claudia[Callum] (11:12 pm) What?? Seriously?[Callum] Or is this Soren trying to mess with me? I’m not falling for it again.[Rayla] (11:14 pm) I’m afraid I don’t know a Soren either. You must have gotten a fake number. What a shame. Now stop texting me so late at night, I’m tired
Relationships: Callum & Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & King Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), the &s are friendships no nasties allowed
Comments: 322
Kudos: 973





	1. since we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular text = Callum  
> Italic text = Rayla  
> Bold text = Ezran

**_11/22/19_ **

[Callum] (10:27 pm) Hey, Claudia! When do you want to meet up for the group project? 

[Callum] (10:27 pm) You weren’t the first one I asked or anything haha

[Callum] (10:27 pm) That’d be weird. No reason for me to do that!

[Callum] (10:27 pm) Anyways just let me know.

[Callum] (10:45 pm) No rush!

[Callum] (11:05 pm) Genuinely not trying to rush you. 

[Callum] (11:10 pm) I’m really patient! People get shocked at how patient I am, actually.

_[Rayla] (11:11 pm) Oh my god_

_[Rayla] (11:11 pm) You’ve got the wrong number, friend. I’m not a ‘Claudia’_

_[Rayla] (11:12 pm) Nor do I know a Claudia_

[Callum] (11:12 pm) What?? Seriously?

[Callum] Or is this Soren trying to mess with me? I’m not falling for it again.

_[Rayla] (11:14 pm) I’m afraid I don’t know a Soren either. You must have gotten a fake number. What a shame. Now stop texting me so late at night, I’m tired_

[Callum] First of all, eleven is NOT late. Not sure where you’re at or how old you are. Second of all, Claudia would _not_ give me a fake number. She’s not like that.

_[Rayla] (11:16 pm) Oh, yes, I’m sure she isn’t._

[Callum] (11:16 pm) She’s not! She probably got her number wrong. Again. 

_[Rayla] (11:18 pm) Is it that hard to believe a girl might not be interested in ya?_

[Callum] (11:19 pm) What? No? I genuinely mean she probably got her number wrong. She’s kinda ditzy and there were a lot of numbers

_[Rayla] (11:20 pm) Whatever you say._

[Callum] (11:21 pm) I definitely don’t need judgement from a stranger who gets tired at eleven. Enjoy your old life, stranger.

_[Rayla] (11:25 pm) Lovely speaking with you._

**_11/25/19_ **

[Callum] (04:12 pm) I was right, by the way.

_[Rayla] (04:14 pm) Who is this?_

[Callum] (04:15 pm) It’s me? The wrong number from before?

[Callum] (04:15 pm) Thought you were Claudia?

_[Rayla] (04:16 pm) How did you get my number again? Unless you intentionally typed in the wrong number again, which would just be sad_

[Callum] (04:17 pm) Uh, no

[Callum] (04:17 pm) I still have our conversation saved. Don’t you?

_[Rayla] (04:20 pm) Why would I? I get wrong numbers all of the time and I don’t save those ones._

[Callum] (04:21 pm) Because we had a thing going on there! You thought I was wrong about Claudia giving me the wrong number intentionally. But she literally just got one number wrong.

_[Rayla] (04:23 pm) Okay? So?_

[Callum] (04:25 pm) _So_ I was right! 

_[Rayla] (04:25 pm) Congratulations, you won against a stranger who knows nothing about your friends._

_[Rayla] (04:27 pm) Why even bring it up again?_

[Callum] (04:28 pm) Because no one else knew about it, duh. Who was I going to gloat to?

_[Rayla] (04:30 pm) Well, congratulations, stranger. I hope you and Claudia have a wonderful time ‘studying’ together._

[Callum] (04:30 pm) ‘Studying’?? We ARE studying. That’s it. What else would we be doing? I even said it was a group study. 

_[Rayla] (04:31 pm) You take things very personally, don’t you?_

[Callum] (04:33 pm) Uh

[Callum] (04:33 pm) I feel like defending myself will only prove your point, so I plead the fifth.

_[Rayla] (04:35 pm) Ha. You’re fun for a wrong number._

_[Rayla] (04:36 pm) But I’m not about to let myself get hacked or tracked or whatever. So goodbye, stranger_

_[Rayla] (04:36 pm) Congratulations again on being right. Truly, it must feel good._

[Callum] (04:39 pm) It does, actually. Choosing to ignore your blatant sass. Bye. Enjoy your 10 hours of sleep and soap operas

**_11/26/19_ **

**[Ezran] (12:15 pm) hey who were you texting yesterday??**

[Callum] (12:16 pm) This _really_ cool person I met recently. 

[Callum] (12:16 pm) Their name is _none of your business_

**[Ezran] (12:16 pm) youre my older brother! Its totally my business!**

[Callum] (12:17 pm) Nope! You’re just being nosey. As usual.

[Callum] (12:17 pm) Besides, it’s really no one. Just a wrong number.

**[Ezran] (12:19 pm) oh**

**[Ezran] (12:20 pm) do people usually smile when talking to wrong numbers? Dad said wrong numbers are bad**

[Callum] (12:22 pm) They CAN be bad. They aren’t all bad. 

[Callum] (12:22 pm) Some can be kinda cool. You’ve seen those dumb text posts.

[Callum] (12:23 pm) Not that you should be texting random numbers. Please don’t.

[Callum] (12:25 pm) This one kind of fell under the cool category. Only they definitely aren’t cool, because they get tired at _eleven_

**[Ezran] (12:26 pm) eleven?? But thats when we start catching up on our shows! How can someone be tired at eleven?**

[Callum] (12:28 pm) Right! That’s what I told them. They didn’t respond, though. 

**[Ezran] (12:29 pm) weak.**

[Callum] (12:29 pm) I completely agree.

[Callum] (12:30 pm) I know I should delete their number, but for some reason I’m keeping it there. Maybe because this kinda stuff only seems to happen in TV shows or fanfics, so it feels kinda funny and bizarre at the same time?

**[Ezran] (12:33 pm) i dont know man. Im 12.**

[Callum] (12:35 pm) Right, my bad. Go enjoy your lunchables and colorful tv shows.

 **[Ezran] (12:40 pm) hey, lunchables are good! And i** **_will_ ** **enjoy them!**

**[Ezran] (12:41 pm) have fun smiling like an idiot at your phone**

[Callum] (12:44 pm) I’m not humoring you.

**[Ezran] (12:45 pm) i think its really funny, actually**

[Callum] (12:47 pm) Hahaha.

[Callum] (12:47 pm) I’m sure you do.

**_11/28/19_ **

[Callum] (01:14 am) Do you have any siblings?

_[Rayla] (01:14 am) What?_

[Callum] (01:15 am) It’s a pretty easy question

[Callum] (01:15 am) Oh! Sorry! This is the same person from before. Wrong number guy?

_[Rayla] (01:20 am) I know who it is. I’m just confused why you’d text me that at one in the morning_

[Callum] (01:20 am) So you have me saved in your phone now! 

_[Rayla] (01:22 am) No. I just didn’t erase our conversation this time. Didn’t get around to it_

[Callum] (01:22 am) Well, I’m flattered nonetheless

[Callum] (01:22 am) And I was just curious. It’s not a crazy question or anything.

_[Rayla] (01:25 am) ?? But I don’t know you_

[Callum] (01:25 am) I’m not asking about _you_ specifically. It’s a harmless question.

[Callum] (01:26 am) Here, I’ll even go first.

[Callum] (01:26 am) I have a little brother named Ezran, and he _also_ thinks it’s weird that you get tired at eleven. He decided that you’re either an elf or a witch. He’s been _way_ into D&D. 

[Callum] (01:27 am) Which brings me to a follow-up question: did I wake you up, or are you actually a night owl and I caught you on a bad night the first time?

_[Rayla] (01:30 am) You didn’t wake me up. I have trouble sleeping sometimes. And I don’t have any siblings_

_[Rayla] (01:32 am) Though I’ve always wanted a little brother_

_[Rayla] (01:33 am) Now. Stop texting me. I’m too tired to think straight, I’m gonna end up having an actual conversation with you_

[Callum] (01:35 am) Sounds like a perfect time to text you!

[Callum] (01:36 am) Also, I can tell you’re not lying. No one with a sibling would say _‘I wish I had a little brother’,_ even as a lie.

_[Rayla] (01:37 am) Hmhm. That’s probably true. Why would I lie anyways?_

[Callum] (01:39 am) Because a stranger is texting you and asking personal questions?

 _[Rayla] (01:42 am) It’s not hard to block your number. I_ **_will_ ** _block it._

_[Rayla] (01:43 am) Why are you even messaging me?_

_[Rayla] (01:43 am) And DON’T say it’s to ‘ask if I have any siblings’_

[Callum] (01:44 am) Dammit

[Callum] (01:45 am) I dunno why. Bored? Curious? Curiosity is my Achilles heel. Curiosity is water and I am the green witch. It’s the kryptonite and I am Superman.

_[Rayla] (01:47 am) Oh, you’re a nerd then?_

[Callum] (01:47 am) Ouch

_[Rayla] (01:49 am) I didn’t say it was bad. Take it however you want._

_[Rayla] (01:51 am) And you’re just messaging me because you’re curious? Doesn’t that seem extremely dangerous? I could be anyone_

[Callum] (01:55 am) Oh it’s totally dangerous

[Callum] (01:55 am) But it’s also interesting as all hell, and I’m tired enough to indulge the idea that you might not be a serial killer or a 50 year old man

_[Rayla] (01:57 am) Definitely not either of those things. I’m a 17 year old girl who spends 99% of her life laying around in random fields of grass_

[Callum] (01:58 am) Hey, I’m 16! I’m totally gonna believe you’re telling the truth because it’s almost 2 am and it makes total sense in my head

[Callum] (01:58 am) Though I am not a girl. But I’ve fallen asleep drawing in the grass more times than I can ever remember. Does that count?

_[Rayla] (01:59 am) Hm. Sure, why not_

[Callum] (02:00 am) Look at us, bonding already

_[Rayla] (02:00 am) Bonding is a strong word._

[Callum] (02:00 am) What word would YOU use?

_[Rayla] (02:02 am) Fraternizing._

[Callum] (02:03 am) I mean I guess

_[Rayla] (02:03 am) Sorry. I’m tired and you’re also literally a stranger_

[Callum] (02:04 am) Fair enough.

_[Rayla] (02: 05 am) ...how did that ‘group project’ go?_

[Callum] (02:07 am) _Haha._ It actually _was_ a group project. And it went good, actually! We ended up doing a lot of stuff on our own -- and by _we_ I mean Ez and I -- while Soren and Clauds did their own thing, but it’s cool. Easier that way anyways.

_[Rayla] (02:09 am) SSssoudns fjk,md_

[Callum] (02:10 am) ??

[Callum] (02:11 am) Thank you?

[Callum] (02:11 am) Not sure what that means. 

[Callum] (02:12 am) I mean I know what a keysmash is but I’m not sure what you were going for there

[Callum] (02:17 am) Oh

[Callum] (02:17 am) Oh my god

[Callum] (02:17 am) You passed out mid-typing. Oh my god.

[Callum] (02:18 am) I can’t BELIEVE this

[Callum] (02:19 am) You’re just an old lady! I can’t let this budding friendship continue until you prove to me you’re 17 and not 50. 

[Callum] (02:20 am) Don’t talk to me or Ez ever again

[Callum] (02:28 am) Oh, by the way - goodnight, stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season 3 grabbed me by the throat and slammed me through the fucking earth and im still trying to gasp for breath. i had to write something for rayllum and i had to do it with one of my favorite types of fanfics out there. also i love the idea of callum being the one to be just a Little dumb and dragging their conversations on. hes my awkward little nerd and i love him.


	2. both of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular text = Callum  
> Italic text = Rayla  
> Bold text = Ezran

**_02/29/19_ **

_[Rayla] (01:29 pm) I changed my mind. I don’t like you_

_[Rayla] (01:33 pm) It was late, of course I fell asleep! How is that funny??_

_[Rayla] (01:38 pm) You’re just mean._

_[Rayla] (01:45 pm) I’m almost positive that you were tired too_

_[Rayla] (01:55 pm) Teens need their sleep too, by the way. I’m NOT 50._

**02/29/19**

[Callum] (7:23 pm) Can I tell you a secret?

[Callum] (7:23 pm) Also nice meltdown earlier. Sorry I had to miss it.

_[Rayla] (7:25 pm) It wasn’t a meltdown! I was just explaining it to your little boyish head._

_[Rayla] (7:29 pm) And what kind of secret?_

[Callum] (7:30 pm) Ignoring that

[Callum] (7:30 pm) Literally the biggest secret I have. I’ve never told anyone. Not even Ez.

_[Rayla] (7:31 pm) And… you want to tell me? An actual stranger?_

[Callum] (7:33 pm) Okay, we gotta stop with that. It’s getting old. It’s officially been 8 days since I messaged you. One week makes a friend

_[Rayla] (7:34 pm) Does it now?_

[Callum] (7:35 pm) Trust me, I know all about this stuff.

[Callum] (7:35 pm) My name is Callum

_[Rayla] (7:37 pm) Hm_

_[Rayla] (7:39 pm) Alright, I’ll bite. I’m Rayla._

[Callum] (7:40 pm) Awesome! Now that the whole stranger danger situation is out of the way

[Callum] (7:41 pm) I NEED to get this off my chest

[Callum] (7:49 pm) I think the new Frozen 2 movie was BETTER than the original?? Ez, Clauds and Soren were all going off about how it didn’t have the same magic to it but I thought it was better. Like the characters felt so REAL and the setting was BEAUTIFUL and the magic was STUNNING and they won’t stop talking about how the first one was better and it’s driving me crazy! But if I say that they’re just gonna call me out for confining myself to the societal expectations that Disney puts on its viewers but it ISNT THAT you know? It was just a good movie and it flowed better than the last one

[Callum] (7:50 pm) That’s all. Wow, I feel a lot better already. Thanks!

[Callum] (7:58 pm) Not gonna lie, I’m not really loving this silence

[Callum] (8:01 pm) I feel kinda ignored, Rayla. Or judged. Probably judged.

**_02/29/19_ **

_[Rayla] (10:44 pm) I literally hate you_

[Callum] (10:47 pm) Oh! So you are alive

_[Rayla] (10:47 pm) Barely! My dads heard me laughing and they started interrogating me_

_[Rayla] (10:48 pm) Well, interrogating is a strong word for it. More like protectively questioned_

[Callum] (10:50 pm) Oh

[Callum] (10:51 pm) You must not laugh much, huh?

_[Rayla] (10:53 pm) Haha._

[Callum] (10:55 pm) I stand corrected!

_[Rayla] (10:55 pm) I was supposed to be working on homework when you texted me, and I’m not usually one to get distracted_

[Callum] (10:57 pm) Aww! I’m special.

[Callum] (10:58 pm) But, seriously, my bad. I definitely had no idea you were working on homework

_[Rayla] (10:59 pm) It’s not your fault_

_[Rayla] (11:00 pm) I mean, it kinda is. But you didn’t know, so it’s fine_

[Callum] (11:00 pm) Did you get grounded or anything?

_[Rayla] (11:02 pm) Nah. I just told them I was messaging a friend from class and they finally left me alone. I don’t think they’re going to worry about it too much_

[Callum] (11:04 pm) A friend from class, huh?

[Callum] (11:04 pm) Soooo our friendship forbidden?

_[Rayla] (11:04 pm) Oh, yes. It’s a secret I cannot bear to tell anyone else._

[Callum] (11:07 pm) Sounds exciting. And almost romantic.

_[Rayla] (11:19 pm) Don’t tell me you’re THAT deprived of romantic interactions, Callum_

_[Rayla] (11:19 pm) We met 8 days ago_

[Callum] (11:20 pm) Irrelevant. We are Romeo and Juliet, and I will keep this secret with me until I die.

_[Rayla] (11:21 pm) Speaking of secrets_

_[Rayla] (11:21 pm) I reread your Frozen 2 rant_

[Callum] (11:23 pm) We don’t need to talk about that.

_[Rayla] (11:23 pm) Hey, you made some good points. You completely swayed me from one side to the other_

[Callum] (11:23 pm) Oh

[Callum] (11:23 pm) Yeah, that’s just what I do

_[Rayla] (11:25 pm) I can tell_

[Callum] (11:25 pm) Tones are hard to detect through messages, so I’m just going to assume you meant that with complete sincerity and maybe some admiration

_[Rayla] (11:26 pm) Oh, of course I did. You’re Romeo, remember? My oh-so cunning prince, convincing me to runaway with you._

[Callum] (11:28 pm) Was Romeo a prince?

_[Rayla] (11:29 pm) Probably?_

_[Rayla] (11:29 pm) Something just as similar and pathetic._

_[Rayla] (11:30 pm) Ah, I got it!_

_[Rayla] (11:30 pm) You’re a sad prince._

[Callum] (11:33 pm) Sad prince?

_[Rayla] (11:34 pm) Mmhm. Kinda pathetic and totally clueless. A sad prince(?), like Romeo, who you are so adamant about being._

[Callum] (11:35 pm) That’s not really what I had in mind when I said it but okay

_[Rayla] (11:37 pm) Doesn’t matter. You want friendship? This is what comes with it_

[Callum] (11:37 pm) I knew you’d come around to friendship eventually

_[Rayla] (11:39 pm) Why not. Things start getting weird, I block your number and start sleeping with my swords by my pillow_

[Callum] (11:41 pm) you

[Callum] (11:41 pm) you have swords??

[Callum] (11:41 pm) I’m sorry, why was this not your opening line? 

[Callum] (11:42 pm) Oh my god maybe you should have been Romeo

_[Rayla] (11:43 pm) Stop talking. Don’t make me get the swords already_

[Callum] (11:45 pm) Got it

**_02/29/19_ **

**[Ezran] (11:45 pm) can you shut off your phone im trying to set a movie up**

**[Ezran] (11:45 pm) are you… texting that stranger again?**

[Callum] (11:46 pm) Hey, to be fair, she’s not a stranger anymore. Her name is Rayla

**[Ezran] (11:46 pm) callum**

**[Ezran] (11:47 pm) you met her through a wrong number. And she gets tired at eleven! shes probably not real**

[Callum] (11:47 pm) It’s harmless fun, Ez. It’s not like she knows where I live or anything.

[Callum] (11:48 pm) Don’t stress so much. You’re gonna get like dad

**[Ezran] (11:48 pm) noooo**

**[Ezran] (11:48 pm) im just a good brother**

[Callum] (11:49 pm) If it starts to get sketchy, I’ll block the number. But you’re not supposed to be the responsible one here. Put the movie in

**[Ezran] (11:52 pm) working on it**

**02/29/19**

[Callum] (11:55 pm) Sorry about that. Ez was texting me

_[Rayla] (12:05 am) That’s okay_

_[Rayla] (12:05 am) I know I will genuinely loathe saying this, but I finished my work and I’m tired. I don’t want to hear shit about it_

[Callum] (12:05 am) 50 YEARS OLD. I’m telling you!

[Callum] (12:05 am) But it works out this time, ‘cause we’re gonna watch a movie anyway

_[Rayla] (12:06 am) Hopefully it’s not Frozen 2. Wouldn’t want more discourse_

[Callum] (12:06 am) Haha. You’re a delight, really.

[Callum] (12:07 am) He’s starting to throw popcorn at me and it’s making the popcorn to bowl ratio deplete, so I’m gonna go too.

[Callum] (12:07 am) Goodnight, Rayla

_[Rayla] (12:10 am) Night, sad prince_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try keepignt he chapters like 1000-2000 words long because I find long textfics hard to read and this is honestly just a fun little thing for me to cope with the new season. Also I went to see the new Frozen and I loved it. Totally didn't vent through Callum or anything. Hahaha no way...unless


	3. there's just something about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular text = Callum  
> Italic text = Rayla  
> Bold text = Ezran  
> Underline = Nyx  
> Underline + Italics = Soren (Claudia?)  
> slight spoilers for season 3! a character.

**_11/30/19_ **

[Callum] (10:17 am) Happy last day of November

[Callum] (10:17 am) Happy last day of Not Christmas Month

[Callum] (10:18 am) Tomorrow, your contact name becomes nothing more than ‘elf’ 

[Callum] (10:18 am) Because Ez is convinced you’re a magical elf who needs lots of sleep or else your magic will vanish, and I don’t think he’s far off

[Callum] (10:18 am) Plus, they’re kinda immortal. Would explain your age

[Callum] (10:19 am) Anyways I gotta get some cereal before Harrow wakes up and 

**_11/30/19_ **

_[Rayla] (10:37 am) Sorry I missed such a wonderful winters greeting. I was in the shower_

_[Rayla] (10:37 am) And I’m not an elf._

_[Rayla] (10:39 am) ...though you can tell him that if I were to play d &d, I would totally choose an elf _

_[Rayla] (10:39 am) Elven rogue, probably_

[Callum] (10:43 am) Are you telling me you’ve never played??

_[Rayla] (10:47 am) No._

_[Rayla] (10:48 am) I don’t have any nerd friends, unfortunately_

[Callum] (10:50 am) You do now!

[Callum] (10:50 am) Oh, this is great.

_[Rayla] (10:51 am) What’s great?_

[Callum] (10:51 am) The three of us can play together!

_[Rayla] (10:55 am) Absolutely not_

[Callum] (10:55 am) Why not?? It’s easy, we can teach you. Ez and I can’t exactly… play alone. I mean, we _can_ , but it’s _really_ boring

_[Rayla] (10:56 am) Mmmmmgkfdn_

_[Rayla] (10:56 am) No. I’m not going to let you drag me into your little nerd hell so quickly_

[Callum] (10:57 am) Pleeease? Just one game! We can call on Discord or Skype or something.

_[Rayla] (11:04 am) I’ll think about it._

[Callum] (11:05 am) I’ll take it.

**11/30/19**

_[Rayla] (12:35 pm) Nyx._

[Zyx] (12:39 pm) My, my! This is a surprise! Usually I have to message first to get your attention.

[Zyx] (12:39 pm) Something big must be up. Come on, spill.

 _[Rayla] (12:40 pm) Not really_ **_big._ ** _It isn’t really a big deal at all. Really, it’s no biggie_

[Zyx] (12:41 pm) Really

_[Rayla] (12:43 pm) Okay, maybe I said ‘really’ a little bit too much_

_[Rayla] (12:43 pm) But it really isn’t a big deal. I just need… advice_

[Zyx] (12:44 pm) Ooh, this must be pretty serious. You’re asking me for advice?

_[Rayla] (12:47 pm) Ugh. Who else am I going to ask? My dads? No. Definitely not._

[Zyx] (12:48 pm) Hm.

[Zyx] (12:48 pm) Alright, go on

_[Rayla] (12:49 pm) It’s not a big deal_

[Zyx] (12:49 pm) So I’ve heard

_[Rayla] (12:53 pm) I have a friend. And this friend has a little brother. And the two of them asked if I wanted to… call_

[Zyx] (12:57 pm) That’s… it?

 _[Rayla] (01:03 pm) Um, no, actually. It gets much better. I also met this friend because he messaged me through a random number and we’ve kinda been messaging ever since and it’s been like 9 days now. And he doesn’t_ **_just_ ** _want to call. He wants me to play that d &d game with him and I’ve never played and this would be my first time actually talking to him. What if I totally screw it up? What if I _ **_really_ ** _don’t know how to play?_

_[Rayla] (01:05 pm) Oh my god_

_[Rayla] (01:08 pm) What if he’s not who he says he is! What if he’s an old man and I’m just disappointed. I could at least say no so I can stay hopeful that he’s actually a 16 year old boy._

[Zyx] (1:13 pm) That’s… a lot to take in.

[Zyx] (1:15 pm) But I say go for it. I don’t think a call on Discord would kill either of you. Might even be good for you to go out there and make friends outside of your little town.

_[Rayla] (1:17 pm) There’s nothing wrong with Xadia_

[Zyx] (1:18 pm) I’m not saying that, love. It’s just good to meet _new_ people. Though, I think you struck out asking me. I’m absolutely enthralled with this new development.

_[Rayla] (1:20 pm) I’m glad my personal life can entertain you._

_[Rayla] (1:22 pm) Uuugh_

_[Rayla] (1:22 pm) I guess I’ll give it a shot. If he somehow tracks my account, you’re dead_

[Zyx] (1:23 pm) If he tracks your number, you won’t be able to kill me

_[Rayla] (1:23 pm) Fair enough_

_[Rayla] (1:24 pm) Thanks for the advice_

_[Rayla] (1:24 pm) I mean, it wasn’t very helpful, but I appreciate it anyway_

[Zyx] (1:26 pm) That’s what I’m here for! Vague advice.

**_11/30/19_ **

_[Rayla] (3:39 pm) I decided._

[Callum] (3:42 pm) It took you 2 hours to decide?

_[Rayla] (3:43 pm) I was training with my dad_

[Callum] (3:43 pm) Training?

_[Rayla] (3:45 pm) Yeah. I have swords, remember?_

_[Rayla] (3:45 pm) My dad Runaan runs a small swordplay spot in my town and I get free lessons_

_[Rayla] (3:46 pm) So long as I help keep the place clean, anyways_

[Callum] (3:46 pm) Oh.

[Callum] (3:47 pm) So you just became a _little_ bit cooler and a _lot_ scarier

_[Rayla] (3:47 pm) He trains to kill._

[Callum] (3:49 pm) What

_[Rayla] (3:50 pm) I’m kidding._

_[Rayla] (3:50 pm) Probably_

_[Rayla] (3:51 pm) Anyways. I’ll give your little d &d thing a shot. Only because I’m dying to meet Ez. _

[Callum] (3:52 pm) That’s fair. He’s way cooler than me.

[Callum] (3:52 pm) How does tonight sound?

_[Rayla] (3:55 pm) My dads leave at 5 tonight and won’t be back until 11, so I have plenty of time._

[Callum] (3:56 pm) Sounds good!

_[Rayla] (3:56 pm) Cool._

[Callum] (3:57 pm) Cool!

_[Rayla] (3:59 pm) I should probably get back to practice before dad starts wondering where I went._

[Callum] (4:02 pm) Try not to kill anyone

_[Rayla] (4:02 pm) No promises._

**_11/30/19_ **

[Callum] (4:10 pm) Ez ez ez ez ez ez ez ez

[Callum] (4:11 pm) Ez

[Callum] (4:15 pm) EZRAN. Ezran answer

[Callum] (4:17 pm) It’s an emergency

**[Ezran] (4:20 pm) what?? Is everything okay?**

**[Ezran] (4:21 pm) is bait okay??**

[Callum] (4:24 pm) Oh yeah he’s fine

**[Ezran] (4:25 pm) thank goodness**

**[Ezran] (4:25 pm) then what’s wrong? And make it quick, el and I are playing with ava. she’s going crazy over this stick we found in the woods**

**[Ezran] (4:27 pm) [image sent]**

**[Ezran] (4:29 pm) it had little bugs all over it!**

[Callum] (4:31 pm) That’s great. And also disgusting.

**[Ezran] (4:32 pm) dont be mean! It’s not their fault youre scared of them**

[Callum] (4:33 pm) I’m not _scared_ of them! I just think they should stay in their place and I’ll stay in mine

[Callum] (4:33 pm) We’re getting side-tracked

[Callum] (4:35 pm) What do you think about playing d&d tonight?

**[Ezran] (4:37 pm) uuugh**

**[Ezran] (4:37 pm) but it’s so boooring without other people. I’m telling you we should join a group or something**

[Callum] (4:38 pm) And risk Claudia seeing me there? Absolutely not.

**[Ezran] (4:38 pm) :(**

[Callum] (4:39 pm) Hey, don’t give me that. I have a solution.

[Callum] (4:40 pm) I may or may not have found us a third member

**[Ezran] (4:41 pm) Really?? who?**

[Callum] (4:44 pm) Uhhh

[Callum] (4:47 pm) Remember that girl I’ve been talking to recently?

**[Ezran] (4:48 pm) rayla! the elf!**

**[Ezran] (4:49 pm) :0! did you ask her??**

[Callum] (4:49 pm) Yes, Rayla. And yes, I did.

**[Ezran] (4:52 pm) and she said yes?**

[Callum] (4:53 pm) After a few hours of _sword training,_ yeah

**[Ezran] (4:54 pm) she trains.**

**[Ezran] (4:55 pm) callum she’s going to know so much more about d &d fighitng than us already**

[Callum] (4:55 pm) She’s never played. We have that up our sleeve

**[Ezran] (4:56 pm) wait. you said it was an emergency?**

[Callum] (4:57 pm) Uh, yeah

**[Ezran] (4:57 pm) okaaay. How?**

[Callum] (4:58 pm) She’s gonna be in a call and everything. I mean, yeah, we’ve called with online friends before and everything, but this feels different.

[Callum] (4:59 pm) I didn’t message her with the idea of being friends. It was an accident

[Callum] (5:00 pm) This is completely different from most circumstances.

**[Ezran] (5:01 pm) callum**

**[Ezran] (5:01 pm) first of all, you** **_need_ ** **to make some friends. you cant tell your little brother all this personal stuff all the time. It’s perfect blackmail material**

**[Ezran] (5:02 pm) second. it’s just d &d! people play that through calls all the time. especially strangers. At least you know her**

[Callum] (5:03 pm) what if she has a country accent. I don’t know if I could continue that friendship

**[Ezran] (5:03 pm) callum**

[Callum] (5:04 pm) Hold on

**11/30/19**

[Callum] (5:07 pm) You don’t have a country accent, right? You’re not gonna be playing country music or anything?

[Callum] (5:12 pm) Please respond asap.

**_11/30/19_ **

[Callum] (5:15 pm) I asked her.

[Callum] (5:15 pm) Also. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I need to talk to someone who knows what I’m talking about.

**[Ezran] (5:17 pm) does that mean i can go back to playing with ava now?**

[Callum] (5:19 pm) Yeah, yeah.

**11/30/19**

[Callum] (5:22 pm) Soren! Hey! Got a minute?

_[Soren] (5:27 pm) A few of them, actually _

[Callum] (5:28 pm) Good, good. I think. Hey, can I ask you for some advice?

 _[Soren]_ _(5:29 pm) Uhh_

 _[Soren]_ _(5:29 pm) I’m not really good at the whole ‘touchy-feely’ moments. Maybe you could ask Clauds?_

[Callum] (5:30 pm) No

[Callum] (5:30 pm) No, that wouldn’t work. I don’t think she’d get it, you know?

_[Soren] (5:31 pm) Is it girl problems? Because, I hate to break it to you (again), but Clauds likes girls too. _

[Callum] (5:32 pm) I know she’s bi, Soren. It’s not anything like that

[Callum] (5:35 pm) Well, it kinda is about girls? But not anything she could help with

_[Soren] (5:36 pm) I guess I can try _

[Callum] (5:42 pm) Great! Okay, so - say you’re trying to introduce your friend to an interest of yours, right? Only this interest is kinda lame and you can’t really show your friend in the conventional way. You have to do it through a call. Only you just met the person and you’ve never called them before. And even though you’ve done it a million times, this time with this person feels really nerve-wracking and you can’t convince yourself it’s gonna go well despite having no real reason to worry

 _[Soren]_ _(5:45 pm) We all know you play that nerdy board game, Callum_

[Callum] (5:46 pm) What?? No. I have no idea what you’re talking about.

[Callum] (5:47 pm) Also. It’s not a board game. It’s a tabletop game.

 _[Soren]_ _(5:59 pm) Mom would always tell me that if someone doesn’t like you and your interests, they aren’t worth keeping around_

 _[Soren]_ _(6:00 pm) I think you should go for it, Callum. It might be fun!_

[Callum] (6:02 pm) That was… surprisingly nice. Thanks.

_[Soren] (6:03 pm) Aww, anytime, Cal! _

[Callum] (6:04 pm) Cal?

[Callum] (6:04 pm) This is Claudia, isn’t it.

[Callum] (6:05 pm) Soren handed you the phone, didn’t he.

_[Soren] (6:06 pm) Hehe. I won’t spill Sorbear’s secrets. _

[Callum] (6:08 pm) Okay. Thanks, Clauds.

 _[Claudia]_ _(6:09 pm) Sure thing!_

 _[Claudia]_ _(6:09 pm) Shit_

**_11/29/19_ **

_[Rayla] (6:14 pm) No, I’m not southern_

_[Rayla] (6:15 pm) Almost ended up laughing in front of my dad, though. So thanks for that. Again._

[Callum] (6:15 pm) Thank god

_[Rayla] (6:17 pm) Have some personal vendetta against them?_

[Callum] (6:19 pm) No! I would have just had to prepare myself for the ya’lls and the yeehaws

_[Rayla] (6:21 pm) Do they all say that_

[Callum] (6:24 pm) I have never met one that didn’t.

_[Rayla] (6:25 pm) I’ll take your word for it._

_[Rayla] (6:26 pm) Anyways, my dads left a little bit ago and I have to shower. But I think I’ll be ready to play by 7? If that’s okay?_

[Callum] (6:26 pm) Cool!

_[Rayla] (6:26 pm) Cool_

[Callum] (6:27 pm) Cool

[Callum] (6:28 pm) Just tell me your Discord when you get back and I’ll add you

_[Rayla] (6:29 pm) Uh. Right. Sure thing_

_[Rayla] (6:30 pm) See you soon, sad prince_

[Callum] (6:32 pm) Haha.

**_11/29/19_ **

_[Rayla] (7:21 pm) rayla#3167_

[Callum] (7:23 pm) Gotcha.

**_(JOIN CALL)_ **

_“Uh--”_

**“Rayla! You’re the girl Callum is always talking about!”**

“ _Ezran!_ For the record, I don’t talk about you all the time. I _barely_ even talk about you. In fact, I’m surprised he even remembered your name, that’s how little I talk about you.”

_“Gee, thanks. Also, your name is pronounced_ **_Callum_ ** _?”_

“Uh - yeah? What did you think it was?”

_“I don’t know. I kind of read it as camel. Doesn’t really make sense now that I think about it.”_

**“Hehehe! Camel is a perfect name for him.”**

“Don’t encourage her, Ez.”

**“So, Rayla, you’ve never played DnD before?”**

_“Not even once.”_

“We should have told her to watch Critical Role.”

**“But it’s so loooong.”**

“But she’d at least know the concept.”

_“I know I get to be an elven rogue. What more do I need?”_

**“I knew you were an elf!”**

_“Hmhm. So I’ve heard.”_

“Okay, so you know you want to be an elven rogue. That helps a lot. Saves me a lot of reading.” 

_“Is there more to it than that? Just slap the name Rayla onto the elf and let’s call it a day.”_

“Oh man.”

**“You really** **_haven’t_ ** **played DnD before, huh?”**

_“What do ya mean?”_

“This should be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't make me write them actually set up her D&D character. ive had to do it so many times with my brother i cannot do it again. also no i dont have anything against southern people callum's just a fucking dork and i love him.  
> edit: for those who have personally asked me through comments or other places, don't worry. her accent is still relevant. i got you.  
> edit 2: forgot but if you actually message rayla's discord i totally didn't set up a fake little account just so it could be even more interactive. nah.


	4. crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular text = Callum  
> Italic text = Rayla  
> Bold text = Ezran  
> Italics + Underline = Soren

**_11/30/19_ **

**(Call Ended: 4h11m)**

_[Rayla] (11:21 pm) Sorry about ending the call so abruptly. I totally forgot my dads were coming home at 11_

**_11/30/19_ **

[Callum] (11:25 pm) ezran

**[Ezran] (11:26 pm) why are you texting me? I’m right across the table**

[Callum] (11:26 pm) Rayla’s voice. Did you hear it.

**[Ezran] (11:27 pm) if i didn’t thatd mean i was just talking to you through discord**

**[Ezran] (11:27 pm) and thatd just be pathetic.**

**[Ezran] (11:27 pm) you know**

**[Ezran] (11:28 pm) using an app to contact your sibling who’s right next to you**

[Callum] (11:29 pm) Okay so you heard her

**[Ezran] (11:29 pm) .**

**[Ezran] (11:29 pm) yeah i heard her**

**[Ezran] (11:29 pm) why?**

[Callum] (11:30 pm) Nothing nothgin nothing it’s fine.

**[Ezran] (11:30 pm) I thought her voice was cute! i wasnt expecting her to have an accent**

[Callum] (11:31 pm) fhinoerkldfgdf me neither

**_11/30/19_ **

[Callum] (11:35 pm) Soren

 _[Soren]_ _(11:38 pm) Again?_

 _[Soren]_ _(11:38 pm) Don’t make me get Claudia. She’s in the middle of one of her nighttime rituals and the last time I interrupted her she literally put a hex on me._

_[Soren] (11:38 pm) She literally has a voodoo doll of me in case I Really annoy her _

[Callum] (11:39 pm) You’re dating Marcos, right?

 _[Soren]_ _(11:39 pm) Last I checked, yes_

[Callum] (11:39 pm) How did you know you had a crush on him?

[Callum] (11:40 pm) Like. How long did it take?

[Callum] (11:42 pm) Soren please what’s the normal amount of time I need to know

 _[Soren]_ _(11:44 pm) I mean, I kinda fell for his looks first? Which sounds dumb but I saw him across campus and Clauds noticed I was staring. Then it went from there_

[Callum] (11:45 pm) Mmhm mmhm. And how did that _feel_?

 _[Soren]_ _(11:45 pm) Uh_

 _[Soren]_ _(11:45 pm) Good? I think? Why. Did he say something?_

[Callum] (11:46 pm) Nonono

[Callum] (11:46 pm) Just. Curious.

 _[Soren]_ _(11:46 pm) Huh_

 _[Soren]_ _(11:46 pm) Well, I’ve had a LOT of crushes. They’re a lot different than lovers_

 _[Soren]_ _(11:47 pm) I thought I was destined to be with the guy who sells the hotdogs at the schools football stadium_

 _[Soren]_ _(11:47 pm) Turns out, I just like a guy who can cook_

[Callum] (11:47 pm) That’s… a great story, Soren

 _[Soren]_ _(11:48 pm) I’m just saying, crushes are normal and if you were to get one, it doesn’t have to mean anything more._

 _[Soren]_ _(11:48 pm) Not that it can’t, obviously. Just don’t overthink it_

[Callum] (11:48 pm) Right. Right, okay. Thanks. It was probably a false alarm anyway.

**_11/30/19_ **

[Callum] (11:52 pm) That’s cool! We haven’t eaten dinner yet anyways so it worked out.

_[Rayla] (11:54 pm) You’re eating now, right?_

[Callum] (11:54 pm) Yep! Ez ordered some jelly tarts from our local bakery.

_[Rayla] (11:55 pm) I haven’t had a jelly tart before_

_[Rayla] (11:55 pm) They don’t have them where I’m at. I’ve always wanted one though_

[Callum] (11:56 pm) Don’t let Ez here you say that. He goes feral for those things

[Callum] (11:59 pm) Uh also

[Callum] (11:59 pm) niokl4gfggdf

_[Rayla] (11:59 pm) ??_

[Callum] (12:00 am) Ez through a fuckng jelly tart at me i have to go eat i’ll be back later dont tgnjkfdlsseepelssleep

_[Rayla] (12:01 am) Aw. Cuties._

_[Rayla] (12:10 am) Oh, and happy First Month Of Christmas._

**_12/01/19_ **

[Nyx] (12:34 am) Hey, love! How’d your little Discord date go? 

[Nyx] (12:34 am) Ah, who am I kidding? You’re never awake past eleven. Or even ten. 

_[Rayla] (12:35 am) I’m awake. And it went fine._

_[Rayla] (12:35 am) But it wasn’t a date. His little brother was there. We were playing D &D. I barely know him. _

[Nyx] (12:36 am) That’s how a lot of relationships starts, silly. How else do you get close to someone? You meet them and THEN know them. 

[Nyx] (12:36 am) I can’t believe you’re awake. Special occasion? 

_[Rayla] (12:37 am) No_

[Nyx] (12:37 am) Oooh, it’s for this boy, isn’t it?? 

_[Rayla] (12:37 am) I don’t do anything for anyone. Don’t overthink it_

[Nyx] (12:38 am) Sensitive subject? 

_[Rayla] (12:38 am) No, I’m sorry. I’m extremely tired._

[Nyx] (12:38 am) Go. To. Sleep. 

_[Rayla] (12:39 am) His voice squeaks a little when he’s embarrassed. And he talks to his little brother like he’s his best friend._

_[Rayla] (12:39 am) He also really likes to laugh, which was nice because his laugh was. Nice._

_[Rayla] (12:42 am) Talking to him made him feel very real. It’s weird. I genuinely didn’t think he was a real person. And I think his profile picture was him and Ez and he looks 16 and not unattractive which is Very annoying._

[Nyx] (12:43 am) Whoa, hey hey. I know I’ve been saying it this whole time, but are you Actually into him?? 

_[Rayla] (12:44 am) I think ‘into him’ is really strong. I don’t_ **_know_ ** _him. I just… know he isn’t_ **_not_ ** _my type._

[Nyx] (12:45 am) You’re too cute, it’s sickening. 

[Nyx] (12:45 am) It’s normal to have a crush! Well, normal for most people. Definitely different for someone… like you. But not bad! 

_[Rayla] (12:46 am) Haha._

[Nyx] (12:47 am) Sooo. What are you gonna do about it?? 

_[Rayla] (12:47 am) What?_

_[Rayla] (12:48 am) Nothing. It’ll go away and we’ll stay friends. I enjoy that part of it too much. And I_ **_don’t know him_ ** _. I wouldn’t ask some stranger I thought was cute out just because I think they’re cute_

[Nyx] (12:50 am) Honey.. That’s how it Works. 

_[Rayla] (12:51 am) Not for me_

[Nyx] (12:54 am) Okay, that’s valid. But don’t be afraid to explore the idea, okay? He sounds like a cutie. 

_[Rayla] (12:55 am) I’m too tired to argue with you so okay I’ll do whatever it is you just said_

[Nyx] (12:56 am) You’re so wonderful. I’d be absolutely Shocked if he didn’t like you and your bright personality back. 

**_12/01/19_ **

[Callum] (12:25 am) Okay. I finished the sugary pastries of terror

[Callum] (12:30 am) So like

[Callum] (12:30 am) Were you gonna tell me you had an accent, or what I just supposed to find that out for myself?

[Callum] (12:31 am) Because I was definitely Not expecting it.

**12/01/19**

_[Rayla] (12:58 am) Sorry about that. My friend was being a pain in the ass_

_[Rayla] (12:59 am) And… I didn’t really think about it?_

_[Rayla] (12:59 am) Was it weird or something?_

[Callum] (1:04 am) I’m gonna be honest, I definitely wasn’t expecting you to be awake. 

[Callum] (1:04 am) It wasn’t weird at all! Not even a little bit

[Callum] (1:05 am) Much better than a southern one

[Callum] (1:05 am) I was just surprised

_[Rayla] (1:07 am) Not used to accents?_

[Callum] (1:07 am) It’s not even that I just

[Callum] (1:08 am) I dunno. I never really thought about how you’d sound, so it was a surprise. Not a bad one! Just a surprise.

_[Rayla] (1:10 am) I know what you mean. I definitely wasn’t expecting you to look like that, either_

[Callum] (1:12 am) Ah

[Callum] (1:12 am) I forgot my profile picture was me and Ez

[Callum] (1:14 am) It’s from my birthday last year. We went to this medieval festival, hence the awful Goodwill chainmail

_[Rayla] (1:16 am) Naah, it’s cute_

_[Rayla] (1:16 am) Like_

_[Rayla] (1:16 am) The picture is_

_[Rayla] (1:17 am) It’s cute you guys have such a good relationship_

[Callum] (1:20 am) Oh

[Callum] (1:20 am) Yeah, definitely. We’ve always been close. It’s just the three of us, and Harrow works a _lot_ , so we’ve always looked out for each other

_[Rayla] (1:22 am) I understand. Moving in with my dads after my birth parents passed was… hard. I was lucky enough to have them be so kind._

[Callum] (1:23 am) God

[Callum] (1:24 am) It must have been so lonely

[Callum] (1:25 am) Shit

[Callum] (1:25 am) I’m so sorry

[Callum] (1:26 am) I’m kind of tired and I don’t really think before I type when I’m tired

_[Rayla] (1:28 am) No, no. You’re okay_

_[Rayla] (1:28 am) It was very lonely. But I was at least in the same state. That made it easier. I kind of knew were I was at, and I managed to make a few friends at school_

_[Rayla] (1:29 am) As many as I can. I’m not exactly the ‘social’ type_

[Callum] (1:31 am) No? But you’re so Charming.

_[Rayla] (1:32 am) No. Shockingly, I’m not all that charismatic. I’m definitely not a ‘confrontational’ or ‘talking’ type_

_[Rayla]_ (1:34 am) You’re doing pretty good so far

_[Rayla] (1:35 am) Hmhm_

_[Rayla] (1:35 am) Thank you, Callum_

_[Rayla] (1:37 am) It must have been hard for you too_

_[Rayla] (1:37 am) Having to help raise your brother, I mean_

[Callum] (1:40 am) Oh, sure

[Callum] (1:40 am) I miss mom a lot. And dad does, too.

[Callum] (1:41 am) But I don’t regret stepping in. He’s a good kid, and way too good for this world

_[Rayla] (1:42 am) I can tell. He was a treat to talk to today._

[Callum] (1:45 am) He had a good time! And also wanted to know if we could do it again sometime

_[Rayla] (1:45 am) Ezran wanted to know this?_

_[Rayla] (1:46 am) Not anyone else?_

[Callum] (1:49 am) Wow, would you look at the time! We should really get to bed. Sundays are soo busy. 

_[Rayla] (1:51 am) My eyes are barely open. Don’t give me that_

[Callum] (1:53 am) Speaking of your eyes

[Callum] (1:54 am) Kind of

[Callum] (1:54 am) Was your profile picture you too?

_[Rayla] (1:56 am) Yep_

[Callum] (1:57 am) Cool

_[Rayla] (1:59 am) Cool_

[Callum] (1:59 am) Cool.

[Callum] (2:01 am) It was a nice picture

[Callum] (2:02 am) Anyway!

[Callum] (2:02 am) I should go to bed. Ezran is passed out on the table

_[Rayla] (2:05 am) I’m bar eiky awake_

_[Rayla] (2:05 am) Awake neough to say thakn you for the complemtn though_

[Callum] (2:07 am) Your sentences are getting worse. Sleep

_[Rayla] (2:09 am) Hkgmf,_

_[Rayla] (2:11 am) mkay_

_[Rayla] (2:12 am) Goodngiht, Callym_

[Callum] (2:16 am) ‘Night, Rayla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google is it normal to get a crush on a wrong number  
> (it totally is by the way. some of us hopeless romantics fall in love with a speck of dust on the street. imagine how easy we get little baby crushes)


	5. falling for u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular text = Callum  
> Italic text = Rayla  
> Bold text = Ezran  
> Underline = Nyx  
> Italic + Underline + Bold = Claudia

**_12/01/19_ **

[Callum] (10:04 am) Uuugh

[Callum] (10:04 am) I thought it was kinda cool that you were an only child, but now I officially envy you

[Callum] (10:09 am) Look at you, sleeping in. You think I can do that?

[Callum] (10:09 am) With a _twelve year old brother??_

[Callum] (10:10 am) If I don’t watch his cartoons with him during breakfast he will Not let me get away with sleeping in

[Callum] (10:14 am) This is the latest I’ve Ever slept in. And it’s only because he slept in.

[Callum] (10:14 am) Hope you’re enjoying your beauty sleep.

[Callum] (10:15 am) Not that you even need it

**_12/01/10_ **

_[Rayla] (12:15 pm) It sounds_ **_very_ ** _hard to be you._

 _[Rayla] (12:16 pm) Meanwhile, I just enjoyed one hell of a rest. And I feel_ **_wonderful._ **

_[Rayla] (12:20 pm) Also_

_[Rayla] (12:21 pm) Thank you for the compliment, but you’re very wrong. I am not a pretty sight when I wake up._

[Callum] (12:28 pm) A matter of opinion.

 _[Rayla]_ (12:29 pm) Though no one _really_ looks all that great when they wake up

_[Rayla] (12:29 pm) I bet you look horrible_

[Callum] (12:30 pm) I hear sass makes it even worse.

_[Rayla] (12:30 pm) Is that so?_

[Callum] (12:31 pm) Yep. Guess you’re gonna have to start being nice.

_[Rayla] (12:31 pm) Hm. What a shame. Guess I’ll just have to stay mildly unattractive and bitchy_

[Callum] (12:32 pm) Hey, those are both very strong words

_[Rayla] (12:32 pm) Hmhm. You’re sweet._

_[Rayla] (12:33 pm) Oh, by the way, I had fun last night. It was nice to see that you weren’t some serial killer or something. And Ez is adorable_

[Callum] (12:35 pm) That’s just what he wants you to think

[Callum] (12:36 pm) And we had fun too! You’re much better at it than we expected. 

[Callum] (12:36 pm) Nothing against you

[Callum] (12:37 pm) It’s just usually kinda hard to start a campaign with new people. 

_[Rayla] (12:37 pm) Not with me?_

[Callum] (12:39 pm) Not with you.

**_12/01/19_ **

_[Rayla] (12:47 pm) [Screenshot sent]_

_[Rayla] (12:47 pm) [Screenshot sent]_

_[Rayla] (12:48 pm) [Screenshot sent]_

_[Rayla] (12:50 pm) Nyx_

_[Rayla] (12:51 pm)_ **_Why_ ** _is he doing this?_

[Nyx] (12:52 pm) My, my, my! I like this boy. He’s getting you to text me more, and we both know how much I cherish this friendship

_[Rayla] (12:53 pm) Haha funny sarcastic quip here_

_[Rayla] (12:53 pm) I’m losing my Mind_

_[Rayla] (12:53 pm) He’s just being nice, right?_

[Nyx] (12:54 pm) Uh, sure 

[Nyx] (12:55 pm) I mean, he compliments you a lot for ‘just being nice’ 

[Nyx] (12:56 pm) I guess some people compliment their friends a **lot** but if this is just starting now? I’d guess he’s trying to flatter you 

_[Rayla] (12:56 pm) Flatter me._

[Nyx] (12:57 pm) Yep! It’s too meek to be considered flirting. But it’s kind of like that 

_[Rayla] (12:58 pm) Ugh_

_[Rayla] (12:58 pm) This was a waste. Of_ **_course_ ** _you’re gonna say that, you’ve been all.. weird about it since I told you_

[Nyx] (12:59 pm) How much would you hate me if I said ‘I ship it!’ or some shit like that? 

_[Rayla] (12:59 pm) Oh my god_

_[Rayla] (1:00 pm) I will literally drive to your house and finally bring my blades over like I’ve threatened for the past five years_

[Nyx] (1:01 pm) Ooh, promise? 

_[Rayla] (1:02 pm)_ **_I am not flirting with you_ **

[Nyx] (1:02 pm) Right, right, of course. We’ll save that for Callum, yeah? 

_[Rayla] (1:05 pm) Uuuuuuuugh_

**_12/01/19_ **

**[Ezran] (12:55 pm) Calluuuum**

**[Ezran] (12:55 pm) can i stay the night at ellissss house**

[Callum] (12:58 pm) Why so many s’s?

**[Ezran] (12:59 pm) I dont know how to write her name with an extra s at the end**

**[Ezran] (12:59 pm) ellis’s? ellis’? Ellises??**

[Callum] (1:04 pm) I think it’s be Ellis’

 **[Ezran] (1:05 pm) You** **_think_ ** **? Callum you’re in HIGH SCHOOL. youre supposed to know stuff**

[Callum] (1:05 pm) Hahaha

[Callum] (1:06 pm) You’re in for a treat

**[Ezran] (1:07 pm) ok but can i go to her house or not??**

[Callum] (1:09 pm) Why are you asking? I literally never say no

**[Ezran] (1:10 pm) Because dad won’t be home until next weekend and I didn’t want to leave you alone**

**[Ezran] (1:11 pm) Oh! But I guess you won’t be alone now!**

[Callum] (1:13 pm) Ezran, I’m sorry, but you can’t bring them over again. Last time was absolute chaos - I was not made for babysitting more than one child

**[Ezran] (1:14 pm) Nooo thats not what i mean**

**[Ezran] (1:15 pm) your cooking sucks anyways**

[Callum] (1:18 pm) hey

**[Ezran] (1:19 pm) I just meant maaaybe you could call Rayla again! or even video chat!!**

[Callum] (1:22 pm) Uuuhhh

[Callum] (1:24 pm) What gave you that idea??

**[Ezran] (1:25 pm) Because shes nice?? and pretty? and i dont wanna leave you alone?**

[Callum] (1:25 pm) She’s also _Rayla_ . I don’t know much about her yet and I only talked to her when _you_ were there

**[Ezran] (1:26 pm) i like her! and you should too**

[Callum] (1:28 pm) Hey I never said I didn’t like her

[Callum] (1:29 pm) I do! A lot

[Callum] (1:31 pm) You know

[Callum] (1:32 pm) As much as I like Soren

[Callum] 1:34 pm) Or Claudia

**[Ezran] (1:37 pm) even as much as claudia??**

[Callum] (1:38 pm) No

[Callum] (1:38 pm) gniohfgklhfg

[Callum] (1:39 pm) I didn’t mean it like that

[Callum] (1:44 pm) Ezran what are you doing

[Callum] (1:47 pm) Ezran unlock your door

**_12/01/19_ **

**[Ezran] (1:50 pm) Claudia! I have to ask you some extremely important.**

**[Ezran] (1:50 pm) its life or death**

**[Ezran] (1:52 pm) well maybe not life or** **_death_ ** **but its important**

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(1:58 pm) Ez! Hi! What’s up??_ **

**[Ezran] (1:59 pm) ive found ymself in a situation**

**[Ezran] (2:03 pm) someone i know is nervous to talk to someone else i know, but they wont admit why theyre nervous. I** **_think_ ** **its because the first person might even have a** **_crush_ ** **on the other person but i dont know how to help because im 12 and ive never been in a relationship before**

**[Ezran] (2:04 pm) ive never even had a crush before**

**[Ezran] (2:10 pm) Claudia?**

**_12/01/19_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:05 pm) CALLUM_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:05 pm) YOU HAVE A CRUSH!!!!_ **

**_[Claudia]_** **_(2:05 pm) Oh my god that is sooooo cute!_**

**_12/01/19_ **

[Callum] (2:07 pm) [Screenshot sent]

[Callum] (2:08 pm) Ezran what did you do.

**_12/01/19_ **

[Callum] (2:10 pm) Uh, hey Claudia!

[Callum] (2:11 pm) I don’t know what Ez said, but I can confirm that I do Not have a crush

[Callum] (2:12 pm) On anyone!

[Callum] (2:12 pm) No one at all.

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:14 pm) Hey, I think it’s great that you’re moving on from my rejection_ **

[Callum] (2:15 pm) Right yes

[Callum] (2:15 pm) I’ve completely moved on

[Callum] (2:16 pm) But I don’t have a crush on anyone else

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:18 pm) Hehehe_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:18 pm) It always starts off with denial_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:19 pm) What next? You going to sneak in little compliments when you two are talking?_ **

[Callum] (2:20 pm) Um

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:22 pm) Aaaw, you already have, haven’t you!!_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **** **_(2:24 pm) You HAVE to tell me about them_ **

[Callum] (2:35 pm) First of all, there’s no one to tell you about

[Callum] (2:36 pm) But I can tell you about the person I _don’t_ have a crush on that Ez told you about

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:37 pm) :) why don’t you do that?_ **

[Callum] (2:39 pm) Uh. Sure

[Callum] (2:41 pm) Remember last month, when you accidentally gave me the wrong number? 

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:43 pm) Aha, yeah. Sorry about that_ **

[Callum] (2:43 pm) No need to apologize

[Callum] (2:44 pm) Because of that, I met a girl named Rayla. She was the one who had the wrong number. We kept on texting because I thought it was _cool_ and _interesting_ that I managed to text a wrong number and still have that person be in my age range and shit

[Callum] (2:45 pm) Which, looking back, was a _really_ dumb and dangerous idea, but it worked out

[Callum] (2:46 pm) We’ve just been talking ever since. We even talked through Discord in a group call with Ez last night

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:48 pm) Playing that little d &d game?_ **

[Callum] (2:50 pm) Maybe

[Callum] (2:51 pm) Anyways, that’s all there is to it. We met through very unconventional circumstances and we’re friends now. _Friends._

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:53 pm) Can you tell me about HER, though?_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:54 pm) Describe her for me._ **

[Callum] (2:57 pm) Um

[Callum] (2:57 pm) Why?

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:57 pm) Immersion!_ **

[Callum] (2:58 pm) Something tells me you won’t take no for an answer

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(2:58 pm) I have your voodoo doll out right now,_ **

[Callum] (2:59 pm) Nonono not again

[Callum] (3:04 pm) I already told you that her name is Rayla. She’s 17 and goes to school like me, but she fucking sword fights too which I Didn’t know and I think should have been how she introduced herself because I probably wouldn’t have continued to message in fear of my life. She also has an accent that I _think_ is Scottish? Which I also didn’t know she had but it wasn’t bad! She thought I thought it was bad but I told her it wasn’t. She also gets along with Ez _really_ well which was cool because Ez can be a little… quirky for some people. And she has white hair?? I think?? Which I’ve never seen before besides those streaks in your hair but her hair is totally white and looks pretty cool! And she has two dads which is cool and can’t stay up later than 10 without getting tired and misspelling things an

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:07 pm) You hit the word limit, didn’t you?_ **

[Callum] (3:08 pm) Yeah.

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:08 pm) You had a lot more to say, didn’t you?_ **

[Callum] (3:09 pm) Yeah.

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:09 pm) There’s nothing wrong with having a crush, Callum_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:10 pm) She sounds like a Really good person._ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:11 pm) You deserve it._ **

[Callum] (3:12 pm) It’s.. not like that

[Callum] (3:14 pm) I just realized I hadn’t told anyone else about her yet

[Callum] (3:15 pm) That’s all

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:17 pm) Callum_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:18 pm) It’s okay._ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:18 pm) You don’t have to do anything about it yet. Or ever. Just keep talking to her. Get to know her_ **

**_[Claudia]_ _(3:19 pm) You like being friends with her, right?_ **

[Callum] (3:21 pm) I really do. It’s… been a long time since I’ve talked to someone so easily

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:22 pm) See?_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:34 pm) Just… take your time._ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:36 pm) Because as absolutely Adorable as this is_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:37 pm) I don’t want you to get hurt, either._ **

[Callum] (3:37 pm) Thanks, Clauds.

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:39 pm) It’s no rpfgvkbmlkg_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:41 pm) CCalnym if Marcos and i dont ge tot dobuel date with you i will never for giv eyou we can go bowlign_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:48 pm) Sorry about that. Soren took the phone._ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:48 pm) He’s not a problem anymore._ **

[Callum] (3:50 pm) Huh

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(3:52 pm) Good luck with everything, Callum! Take a chance._ **

_Take a chance, huh?_

**_12/01/19_ **

[Callum] (3:55 pm) Hey, Rayla

_[Rayla] (3:58 pm) What’s up, sad prince?_

[Callum] (3:59 pm) Ez is gonna be gone until tomorrow. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to call again? Or even video chat, if you’re up for it. 

_[Rayla] (4:02 pm) Tonight?_

[Callum] (4:03 pm) Only if you can.

[Callum] (4:04 pm) Thinking about it, this was kinda sudden, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you already had plans or something

_[Rayla] (4:06 pm) No!_

_[Rayla] (4:06 pm) I can do it tonight. My dads won’t be home until really late tonight_

_[Rayla] (4:08 pm) Um_

_[Rayla] (4:09 pm) I have to train a bit, but they’ll be leaving at 5-5:30 again_

_[Rayla] (4:10 pm) If you’d like to do it then_

[Callum] (4:12 pm) Sounds good to me!

_[Rayla] (4:12 pm) Alright_

_[Rayla] (4:14 pm) Well then_

_[Rayla] (4:15 pm) ‘See’ you tonight_

[Callum] (4:15 pm) You _can_ joke!

_[Rayla] (4:15 pm) Don’t get used to it._

_[Rayla] (4:16 pm) Anyways, Runaan is gonna lose his mind if I don’t go over there so_

[Callum] (4:18 pm) Gotcha. 

[Callum] (4:20 pm) I’ll be here when you’re done

_[Rayla] (4:24 pm) Great. It’s a date._

[Callum] (4:29 pm) I knew you’d come around.

_[Rayla] (4:31 pm) Oh haha. Forgot you take things very genuinely_

[Callum] (4:32 pm) So it’s not a date?

_[Rayla] (4:32 pm) I’m leaving._

_[Rayla] (4:34 pm) Bye, Callum_

[Callum] (4:35 pm) See you later, Rayla

**_12/01/19_ **

_[Rayla] (4:37 pm) [Screenshot sent]_

_[Rayla] (4:37 pm) ngfioreglkfdgkndfgofdikglnkfdgfdgfnkgfd??_

[Nyx] (4:38 pm) Oh, how sweet it is to watch love blossom. 

**_12/01/19_ **

[Callum] (4:25 pm) [Screenshot sent]

[Callum] (4:25 pm) Claudia what do I do

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(4:26 pm) Hehehe_ **

**_[Claudia]_ ** **_(4:27 pm) Good luck you two! Don’t stay up too late ;)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone: so r  
> callum: rayla?????????? rayla my scottish juliet???????? the funniest coolest person i know??? yeah i know her  
> also i made a new tumblr!! find me at /jelllytarts crying over rayllum and frozen 2


	6. my heart flutters when i see you

**_12/01/19 : 5:55 pm_ **

_“Callum?”_

“Rayla, hey! Can you hear me?”

_“Mmhm. Loud ‘n’ clear. Very loud, actually.”_

“Oh - my bad.”

“ _No, no. It’s okay._ **_Very_ ** _cute.”_

“You’re just saying that.”

_“Maaaybe.”_

“Hm. I’ll take the compliments where I can get them.”

_“Good. I’m already running out. Uh, your voice is… nice. Yeah, sorry, I’m out.”_

“It’s progress.”

_**...** _

Time passes. _More_ time passes _. Far too much_ time passes. At this point, they’ve been silent for a good five minutes. Oh, god. She should have expected this. She isn’t good at verbal conversations - the only reason the last one went so well was because they had a little bundle of energy to keep the conversations going. Now? It was on them. 

And it was _difficult_ . Especially with Nyx’s words in the back of her mind. She _didn’t_ **_like_ ** Callum, by the way. She just thought he was _nice_ . And funny. And had a nice laugh. There’s nothing _romantic_ about that.

She’s told herself that at _least_ twenty times already.

She cringes, staring at the call number lengthening and their silence growing… _louder_ . She was going to lose her _mind_ if she didn’t do _something_. But, as she opens her mouth to speak -

_**...** _

“So, should I turn my camera on? Because I _have_ to see if your hair is actually white.”

_“Why does that surprise so many people? Of course it’s actually white.”_

“It’s not surprising - I just think it’s pretty easy to edit hair in a picture.”

_“Did you edit yours?”_

“I will never tell.”

_“Only one way to find out then.”_

_**...** _

Is her heart supposed to be pumping? Why is her face so _hot_ ? And _why_ did her stomach hurt so much? She feels kind of cold. _Ugh._

She shuffles on her bed, bringing her pillow to her chest as she rests on her stomach, one arm bent so her hand can hold her face up by her cheek. 

She can do this. It’s really no biggie. It’s just for fun. It’s just a friend. _It’s just Callum._

With a small breath that she _prayed_ he didn’t hear, she presses the button.

_**...** _

_“Uh - there we go. Can you s-”_

_**...** _

Her voice trailed off when she finally looked over at his icon, her cheeks flushed pink and her words completely leaving her mind. _He_ **_did_ ** _look like his picture. Fuck._ And he was wearing a _scarf_ . And his hair was _messy. And she was staring._

_**...** _

“ _See me. Can you… can you see me? Sorry - I… thought I saw somethin’.”_

“Uh - uh. What? Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” 

_**...** _

He did, in fact, hear her. 

In fact, not only did he _hear_ her - he _saw_ her. Which is what made his mind go completely blank when she started talking. Sure, he had talked to her just fine before, but _seeing_ her and talking to her? _She’s beautiful._ He isn’t dumb enough to try and pretend she wasn’t just so Claudia’s words didn’t get to him. She _is_ beautiful.

_It’s just nerves. It’ll tone down as you guys talk. Just… relax. Take a chance._

_**...** _

“Let me start over.”

She giggled a bit, which didn’t calm his nerves in the slightest. _“Okay, sure.”_

“Hi.”

_“Hello.”_

Take a chance, Callum.

“It actually _is_ white, huh?”

_“Yeah, I_ **_told_ ** _you it was.”_

“Hey, you’re just a random number. You could have been lying to me.”

_“Just_ _a random number?”_

“What? Did you think you were _more_?”

_“Hm. Maybe friends. We’ll see how this conversation goes.”_

“Friends, huh? Friend-zoned on the first date.”

_“It’s all about first impressions, Callum, and I’m sorry to say that you failed. Miserably.”_

“Aw, c’mon, I started over.”

_“You literally just said hi. And then made a comment about th’ fact my hair isn’t_ _fake.”_

“It was charming. In its… own way.”

_“Hm. Maybe.”_

“You’re just stubborn.”

_“It’s one of me best qualities.”_

“One of many, I presume.”

_“Oh, of course. I’ma lady of many wonderful traits.”_

“I plead the fifth.”

_“You’ve down that twice now. Coward.”_

“Twice?”

_“Uh, yeah. When we first met. I think we were talkin’ about your ‘study’ date.”_

“First of all, enough with the finger quotes. We _just_ studied. And second of all, I _cannot_ believe you remember that.”

_“It was funny. As funny as you can get, anyways.”_

“That’s adorable. No, really, _sickeningly sweet_. I should have known you remembered.”

_“Yeah? Why’s that?”_

“You’re cute.”

_“Oh.”_

_**...** _

If her cheeks weren’t already red from excitement and nerves, they _definitely_ were now. He was being _especially_ cocky tonight. Guess not having a twelve year old attached to your hip made one feel a little more confident. Still, she was _not_ prepared for it. In fact, she was hardly functioning and it was driving her _insane._ She was just glad Nyx wasn’t around.

_**...** _

“Sorry-”

_“No, no! I- I’m not upset! I just- I wasn’t expecting it. You’re… cute, too. For being a nerd.”_

“At least I’m a cute nerd.”

_“You are just desperate for the affection of a woman, aren’t you?”_

“Only certain ones.”

_“God - shut up.”_

“Make me.”

_“Enough!”_

_**...** _

She tried to sound annoyed, but she was burying her face in her pillow and giggling - _giggling!_ If her dads heard her, they’d think something was wrong. She doesn’t _giggle._

And Callum? He was smiling, clearly enjoying teasing her and being a pain in the ass. She was _this_ close to blaming Nyx for everything. None of this would be getting to her if she hadn’t put _crazy_ thoughts into her head.

(He, on the other hand, had _no_ idea where this confidence was coming from. He thought he was going to fucking die. But it was making her smile, so he didn’t mind. Plus she _was_ cute when she hid in her pillow. But, again- anyone could see that. He wasn’t… it wasn’t like that.)

_**...** _

“Alright, alright. I’m done for now, I promise.”

_“Good. We only just started calling. Don’t make me hang up in annoyance already.”_

“If it’s seriously annoying you, I _will_ stop. I would literally hate myself if I pushed your boundaries in our first call.”

_“Oh- no, you’re_ **_fine._ ** _I promise. You’d definitely be able to tell if I was annoyed.”_

“You grow fangs? Horns?”

_“Oh, yeah. Horns on the top of me head. And I’d probably get the swords, too.”_

He gasped. Very loudly. And very dramatically. “The swoooords! Do you… have them with you?”

_“Oh, yeah, of course. I just keep ‘em in me room.”_

“I can’t tell if you’re lying.”

_“They’re in the kitchen. I’ll go grab them.”_

“Take your time, we have all night.”

_“Thank god. I’m tired as hell tonight.”_

“Why are they in the kitchen? Using them to make giant bread?”

She snaps her fingers before slamming her hands onto the bed, making her laptop shake and Callum jump. _“I literally said th’ same thing the other day! Why_ **_wouldn’t_ ** _I use them to cut giant loaves of bread? There’s no reason I shouldn’t! But, no, unfortunately. They were just in there because I was exhausted after practice.”_

“Hm. I like our reason more. It’s reasonable.”

_“Thank you. I thought so. We’ll just have to make our own giant ass loaf of bread. Somethin’ tells me you like to bake.”_

“Baking? _Yes_. Cooking? No.”

_“Oh, that’s wonderful. Neither of us can cook.”_

“Guess we’ll just die.”

_“Hm. Maybe Ez will know how to make those Jellytart thingys. He’ll have to keep us alive.”_

“I’m gonna have to find a way to send you them.”

_“My dads would lose their minds if I gave you my address already.”_

“We can just conveniently meet up somewhere. Where are you from?”

_“Uh-”_

“Too personal?”

_“No, no. I mean, if you were anyone else, yeah. But I don’t mind telling you. It’s just a small town called Xadia. It’s not really near any big capitals or anything.”_

“Huh. I’ve never heard of it. I’m from Katolis. Giant city.”

_“I feel like I’ve heard of it for some reason, but I can’t quite place my finger on it.”_

“It’s a pretty big for the University here. My dad actually runs it.”

_“Wow. So you have yourself a free scholarship, huh?”_

“He _says_ he can’t do that, but we all know he _will_.”

_“Oh, of course. I’m sure you’re a model student.”_

“I am, actually.”

_“Of course you are. You’re a nerd.”_

“Here we go with the nerd thing again.”

_“It’s not my fault.”_

“It’s _mine_?”

_“Mmhm.”_

“How??”

_“It’s just… everythin’ about you. If I were you, you’d think I was a nerd too.”_

“That _barely_ made sense.”

_“It’s almost seven, give me a break.”_

“Really? Already?”

_“They say time flies when you’re havin’ fun.”_

“It’s definitely flying.”

_“Mm. Me too.”_

_**...** _

She closes her eyes, her cheek still resting in her hand. She… liked having him there. The nights were usually _painfully_ quiet. It made it hard to think sometimes. But now… it was like he was there, in a way. And she wasn’t alone. It was… nice. 

_**...** _

“You’re tired, huh?”

_“Hm? Ah- it’s just the trainin’. I practiced extra today, so I’m a little sleepy.”_

“You should nap! I can watch a movie.”

_“I don’t nap. Once I sleep, I’m out for good.”_

“You are literally so old.”

_“Callum, I swear-”_

“Maybe we can just watch a movie. Have you heard of Kast?”

_“Egh. You mean Rabbit but updated and horrible?”_

“Yes, exactly. We can use that for now.”

_“Now it’s soundin’ like a date.”_

“I’m finally living up to the expectations.”

_“Mm, we’ll see. Depends on the movie.”_

“Don’t worry. I have the perfect movie in mind.”

_“Callum. Callum, if you fucking put Frozen 2 on.”_

“It’s a good movie!”

_“I swear to god.”_

“Look, I’m setting the movie up, I get to choose it.”

_“I can’t do this.”_

“Come ooon. I can even sing the songs.”

_“Oh, yes, that makes it even more enticing.”_

“Thought it might.”

_“Uuugh, okay, fine. But only because I never finished it.”_

“You didn’t?? Why??”

_“I went to see it in theaters like every other teen susceptible to th’ expectations of society and left during the first twenty minutes because four kids were putting their chewed up candy in my hair during the opening song.”_

“That’s literally disgusting.”

_“Oh, yes, it was. I spent at least two hours getting it out of my hair.”_

“Well, no candy this time. At least, not in your hair. Snacks are good, though.”

_“I’m too tired to move.”_

“Fair enough. I’ll just eat enough for the both of us.”

_“Mmhm. How kind of you.”_

“I do what I can.”

She rolls her eyes, her cheek smushing into her hand as she smiles at him. God, he really _is_ a nerd, isn’t he? And not even the annoying kind, which in itself was kind of annoying. He was just… nice. _“Go get your popcorn before I change my mind.”_

“Gotcha.”

**_12/02/19 : 12:37 am_ **

_“I cannot_ **_believe_ ** _you got me to not only watch Frozen 2_ **_twice,_ ** _but also the first one. And Tangled.”_

“I’m persuasive.”

_“And I’m apparently very easy to convince when I’m tired. That’s literally the most Disney I’ve ever consumed in one day.”_

“Ah, see, you shouldn’t have said that. Now I’m going to have to show you more Disney movies tomorrow.”

_“Oh yeah?”_

“Absolutely. If you’re up for it tomorrow, anyway.”

_“Yeah. ‘course. Probably not this late again. There’s no way my dads wouldn’t hear me.”_

“I’ll make sure to talk extra quiet.”

_“Callum.”_

“Like, basically whisper.”

_“Shut uuuup.”_

_**...** _

Callum was, essentially, staring at her. It wasn’t his fault! She just nuzzling into her pillow and her eyes were closed, and she looked _really_ tired. He had… never really noticed how peaceful people looked when they started to fall asleep until now. She still has a hint of a smile on her lips (which he _isn’t_ looking at), and her arms are folded under her head and over her pillow. They had changed into pajamas sometime between Frozen 2 and Tangled, and he’d be lying to say the mood isn’t making him tired, too. 

So he smiles to himself, pulling his pillow out from under his stomach and resting his own head on it. 

_**...** _

_“Mm. M’falling asleep.”_

“I know. I don’t mind.”

_“Hnhh. Hang up. I’m too tired to move.”_

“I really don’t mind.”

_“I-”_ Another yawn. His heart flutters. _“I don’t want to wake up lookin’ like an idiot.”_

“What? You literally look adorable. It’s fine.”

_“Mmm. M’kay. S’long as you leave yours on, too.”_

“‘Course.”

She snuggles into her pillow even more, tugging her blanket up over her shoulders. _“Thanks for t’night, Cal.”_

She says the nickname so… naturally. Another flutter. “It was fun! And those are only the new, 3D movies. Wait ‘til I show you the 2D ones.”

A sleepy giggle. _Another fucking flutter. “Sounds good.”_

“Yeah, it does.”

_“Mm.”_

“I’m... “

_“Hm?”_

“I’m just… glad I got that number wrong.”

And now a smile. She’s trying to kill him. _“... Me too.”_

“G’night, Rayla.”

_“‘Night, Callum.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so like formatting this was literally hell bc adding lines to separate text from paragraphs looked So Ugly so i think leaving it like this is okay??? dots are nice. im very tired thanksgiving was Exhausting.  
> also, i've updated the way the texts are formatted. i just added the speakers name in front of the timestamp to make it easier after receving some feedback. i hope that works!!!  
> also theyre cute and sleepy rayla? is the best thing Ever.


	7. silent confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular text = Callum  
> Italic text = Rayla  
> Bold text = Ezran  
> Underline = Nyx  
> Underline + Italics + Bold = Claudia

**_12/02/19 : 11:21 am_ **

He’s been staring for too long. 

_Look away, Callum._ But she’s so cute all tired **_._ ** _No_ . If she wakes up and sees you awake and peeking at her through your bowl of slightly-past-the-expiration-date cheerios. _But she’s_ **_cute_ **.

Okay, so it was becoming impossible to pretend he didn’t think she was cute. She _was_ cute. Like, very cute. And it wasn’t just him stating the obvious - he _genuinely_ found her cute. Which was… weird. Because he had been so _fixated_ on Claudia, and no other girl came close. But Rayla? She did. She definitely did.

He was looking at her through the screens that they both left on, and of course, being the old lady she is, she’s _still_ asleep. And she sleeps _adorably._ Her hair was a mess and she was nestled into her arms with her cheek squished comfortably against them, and he could hear her light, steady breathing even through the muffled mic. 

Needless to say, he was a little… distracted. The cereal was soggy. Ezran would _kill_ him.

Now, he wasn’t exactly being _weird_ about it - he didn’t just have her sleeping picture open while he ate. He was watching a show on Netflix. He just… kept her little picture in the corner of the screen, and he was kind of glancing over at it more often than the show. 

She was just… _calming_ to see. He genuinely couldn’t explain it. It was weird. Anyone else would remind him that he barely knew her. But he didn’t feel like they were strangers anymore. How quickly do close friendships form? It’s been a month already. Some people get really close within _weeks_. Crushes start even quicker. 

None of this felt rushed. It just felt… right.

And though he was fine extremely comfortable and content with how things are right now, he forced himself to stop glancing over when she started to stir in her sleep. Instead, he sent her a little smile, setting his completely ruined bowl off to the side.

**…**

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Hhngng.”

“Wow, not a morning person?”

“Mm. No.”

“I never would have guessed.”

**…**

She finally looked up at him, and she smiles despite herself. Despite everything in her head saying she looked like a mess right now. She just wanted to take one tiny peek before she had to shut the computer off and go back to texting him (which was also fine). 

He didn’t look tired. But he looked… sweet. He was smiling back at her, his head cocked to the side and his eyes darting around the screen, which was a little weird but not completely abnormal. She brushed her hair back behind her ears, her other hand rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. She normally _sucked_ at getting out of bed. But this time… felt nice.

**…**

“What… are ya doin’?

“What?”

“Yer eyes. They’re…. moving a lot.”

“Aw, you’re looking into my eyes?”

“Shut up. Don’t change the subject.”

“You _were_! How sweet.”

“Callum.”

“I’m touched, really-”

“Callum, I swear to god.”

“Fine, fine. I... _accidentally_ took a screenshot.”

“Mm. And you were deleting it?”

“Uh, yeah, ‘course.”

“Callum!”

“What? You… you just looked cute. When you smiled. Your hair was all messy and you looked sweet. ...Thought I should save it for proof later.”

“P-proof?”

“That I literally met an angel. Soren won’t believe me.”

“You - you are **so** full of yourself! Asshole.”

**…**

She wasn’t fooling _anybody_ . She was still tired and flustered and completely caught off-guard. He was a _loser_ \- how was _he_ getting _her_ to be the one to swoon? If anyone was gonna swoon, she expected it to be him. But _no._

(He was literally freaking out. It just _came to him_ . It was so fucking _cheesy_ and probably _weird_ and he’s literally gonna die.)

**…**

“I totally am. I’m gonna stop while I’m ahead.”

“Good. I will never talk to you again.”

“Aw, come on, you don’t _hate_ it.

“...No, I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I won’t ignore you.”

“I would die.”

“More alone time for me.”

“Like you wouldn’t miss me.”

“Maybe at first. But I’d move on. Find a new lover. Get married and forget all about that mysterious and kinda cute wrong number that messaged me all those years ago.”

“I hate that.”

“Good.”

“All this over a screenshot?”

“Absolutely.”

“Look, I know the screenshot can _feel_ embarrassing, but it’s really cute. I’m making it my phones wallpaper.”

“You’re such a liar.” 

“I’m not! Look.”

**...**

[Callum] (11:57 am) [Screenshot sent]

**…**

She was absolutely blushing. And hiding her face in her pillow again. And kicking her feet a little. Could he see that? God, probably. But she didn’t care. He was making her act like a little schoolgirl with a crush. And she didn’t _hate_ it, which made it worse. And she could see him smiling out of the corner of her eye and she was _this_ close to shutting her camera off and -

**_“Rayla! Lunch!”_ **

**…**

“Shit - I gotta go, my dads are finished with their morning work and made lunch.”

“They aren’t mad that you slept through breakfast?”

“I am rarely up for breakfast.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

“I really gotta go- they’re lovely, but painfully impatient.”

“Gotcha. Have fun. Stay safe. _Cut the bread with the swords.”_

“That’s the only way to do it.”

“Hmhm.”

“Oh- also… you can… leave the picture as your background, I guess..”

“What was that? Couldn’t hear you.”

“I’m not saying it again.”

“No, no, come on. I’m curious.”

“You heard me, jackass. I **have** to go.”

“Hey, you’re the one stalling here.”

“...I don’t wanna hang up first.”

“...Oh.”

“I guess I c-”

“We’ll just do it at the same time. Is that okay?”

“That’s… yeah. Perfect.”

“Perfect. Alright, ready?”

“Mmhm.”

“Three.”

Keep your mouth shut, Rayla.

“Two.”

Don’t fucking ruin it.

“One.”

“I think I-”

**[CALL ENDED: 13h]**

“...might like you.”

**...**

**[12/02/19]**

[Callum] (12:02 pm) I swear didn’t see you saying something until it was too late. 

[Callum] (12:02 pm) Everything okay?

**[12/02/19]**

_[Rayla] (12:04 pm) My dads are going through applications for their child swordplay tournaments or whatever and I Need to talk because I did something dumb and I can’t take it back and ughufndkl_

[Nyx] (12:07 pm) What’s up??? 

_[Rayla] (12:10 pm) I almost confessed to Callum. I started to and he hung up before I could finish. And I’m stressed because I don’t know what I’m confessing! What, that I think he’s_ **_cute_ ** _? I’ve already told him that. And he’s told_ **_me_ ** _that. I’m not in love or anythng crazy like that yet. I just… it’s never happened this fast._

_[Rayla] (12:12 pm) It’s scary._

[Nyx] (12:13 pm) Oh, love. Do you want to come over for a bit later? 

_[Rayla] (12:15 pm) Yes. But I can’t tonight. I’m busy with training and homework. And then we’re supposed to hang out again tonight._

[Nyx] (12:16 pm) Just take a breath, alright? You don’t have to be scared. It’s okay to have feelings for someone. Especially someone who seems to make you so happy. 

_[Rayla] (12:19 pm) He does! And that’s even more confusing. We… fell asleep with the cameras on last night, and I woke up in the middle of the night from another nightmare and saw him sleeping there and… I slept better than I have in a long time._

_[Rayla] (12:20 pm) He even woke up from my gasp and made sure I was okay. I don’t think he remembers, though._

[Nyx] (12:22 pm) He sounds like a sweetheart. 

_[Rayla] (12:22 pm) He is. That’s my problem here._

[Nyx] (12:23 pm) Just keep letting things play out naturally, yeah? It seems to be working so far. 

_[Rayla] (12:24 pm) He asked what I was saying before he hung up. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do uuughgndfjk_

[Nyx] (12:25 pm) You could be honest. 

_[Rayla] (12:25 pm) Mmhm_

_[Rayla] (12:25 pm) Oooor?_

[Nyx] (12:26 pm) Or you can just tell him it was delayed audio. 

_[Rayla] (12:27 pm) I’ll try that._

[Nyx] (12:29 pm) I figured. 

_[Rayla] (12:34 pm) You’re awfully… wise today._

[Nyx] (12:35 pm) Yep! Got a date tonight with that cute girl from my school I’m always talking about and I’m kinda Thinking about her. 

_[Rayla] (12:37 pm) Oooh. Finally managed to woo that witchy girl?_

[Nyx] (12:38 pm) After many subtle attempts at flirting, it turns out that straight out asking her out is the way to go. We’re supposed to go see a movie later. 

_[Rayla] (12:40 pm) Might I recommend Frozen 2?_

[Nyx] (12:42 pm) Now, this is a surprise. Didn’t take you for a Disney fan. 

_[Rayla] (12:45 pm) I’ve had a change of heart._

[Nyx] (12:45 pm) I think she’s seen it? 

_[Rayla] (12:45 pm) Trust me, that doesn’t matter._

**12/02/19**

**_[Claudia] (12:10 pm) CALLUUUM_ **

**_[Claudia] (12:10 pm) Remember that girl that I thought might be flirting with me from my school?_ **

[Callum] (12:12 pm) How could I not? She’s literally all you talk about.

**_[Claudia] (12:12 pm) Guess we both like to fixate on pretty girls then, huh?_ **

[Callum] (12:14 pm) sufgrenokl;df shut up go on

**_[Claudia] (12:18 pm) Good. Anyways, she finally asked me out!!! And I feel kinda bad for telling you this since the whole… rejection thing happened not too long ago but you’re like my best friend and also Soren is Not interested in my romantic life in the slightest_ **

**_[Claudia] (12:19 pm) And, seeing as I’m about to ask every detail about your most recent date, I think it’s fair I talk about mine._ **

[Callum] (12:20 pm) Clauds that’s awesome!!

[Callum] (12:20 pm) It’s about time she asked you out.

**_[Claudia] (12:22 pm) I know!!!_ **

[Callum] (12:23 pm) And don’t worry about telling me stuff like that. I really am over it

**_[Claudia] (12:24 pm) Cause of Raaayla?_ **

[Callum] (12:26 pm) jgenoirkl;df n

[Callum] (12:27 pm) Yeah

[Callum] (12:28 pm) But I don’t want to go off and take away from your moment

**_[Claudia] (12:30 pm) Don’t be silly!! I’ll rant about it tonight. I have no idea what she plans on doing but it should be fun._ **

[Callum] (12:35 pm) DINOWAKLSF OKay so like she looked really cute during the call and also i took a screenshot and made it my phone background and she got really blushy and said I could leave it and claudia I have no idea what I should do. I don’t even know where she’s from. I mean I do know but I have no idea where it is. And I also think she was trying to say something to me earlier but I 

**_[Claudia] (12:38 pm) You sound exactly like Soren did when he would talk about Marcos._ **

**_[Claudia] (12:41 pm) I always had a good feeling about them. He talked about him so passionately. Like he was his favorite part of the day. It was sweet. He still talks about him like that sometimes._ **

**_[Claudia] (12:42 pm) I feel good about you guys, too._ **

[Callum] (12:43 pm) Really?

**_[Claudia] (12:44 pm) I would never lie about this stuff, Callum. Would I lie about your cooking? Yes. But not this_ **

[Callum] (12:45 pm) Thanks, Clauds. Very reassuring.

**_[Claudia] (12:45 pm) I mean it thought!!! I get very good vibes from you two._ **

[Callum] (12:46 pm) Do you have any advice?

**_[Claudia] (12:47 pm) None that I haven’t said already, I’m afraid._ **

**_[Claudia] (12:47 pm) You could ask Soren, but that’s hit or miss. He’s not always super lovey-dovey._ **

[Callum] (12:48 pm) Hm

[Callum] (12:48 pm) I’ll message him if and only if I hit rock bottom

[Callum] (12:49 pm) Not because he isn’t capable

[Callum] (12:50 pm) I’m just not ready to bowl with him yet

**_[Claudia] (12:52 pm) Oh, he’s a nightmare to bowl with. He’s a sore loser._ **

[Callum] (12:54 pm) Oh, yeah, I know.

**_[Claudia] (12:56 pm) I’d love to make fun of Sorebear more, but I have to start getting ready_ **

[Callum] (12:57 pm) I thought you said you don’t leave until later?

**_[Claudia] (1:02 pm) Uh, duh. But I don’t know where she’s taking me, so I need to plan out outfits and figure out how to do my hair in a way that isn’t too formal or informal. And I kind of want to make my own perfume? Something unique for this day that she’ll remember and go out to buy, only to realize she can’t find it anywhere. Then she’ll have to text me again and boom! Another date. Perfume making._ **

[Callum] (1:04 pm) Should I be taking notes?

**_[Claudia] (1:05 pm) Oh, no. You won’t reach my experience level until much later._ **

[Callum] (1:07 pm) Huh.

[Callum] (1:09 pm) Well, good luck tonight

**_[Claudia] (1:10 pm) Thank you! But I won’t be needing it._ **

**_[Claudia] (1:12 pm) Save it for your little date tonight!_ **

[Callum] (1:13 pm) How’d you know we were hanging out tonight?

**_[Claudia] (1:15 pm) Witch’s Intuition._ **

[Callum] (1:17 pm) Yeha, that sounds creepy enough to be true

**_12/02/19_ **

**[Ezran] {1:30 pm) pick me up mom pick me up**

[Callum] (1:31 pm) Why are you quoting Tik Tok.

[Callum] (1:31 pm) What’s wrong

**[Ezran] {1:33 pm) havent…...had…..jellytart...since yesterday…..**

**[Ezran] {1:34 pm) sugar.. Level…….dangerously low……**

[Callum] (1:35 pm) Ez, these things are literally going to be the death of you

**[Ezran] {1:36 pm) the light...its so close..**

[Callum] (1:37 pm) Ez.

**[Ezran] {1:38 pm) i dont have……….much time…**

[Callum] (1:41 pm) Uuuughhhh

[Callum] (1:42 pm) I’ll be over in a few.

**[Ezran] {1:43 pm) with a jellytart?**

[Callum] (1:45 pm) Depends on how long it takes you to get ready.

**[Ezran] {1:47 pm) I Am Ready.**

**_12/02/19_ **

_[Rayla] (3:32 pm) Sorry about not responding. I’m training, as usual._

_[Rayla] (3:35 pm) And I think the call must have messed up. I don’t remember saying anything_

[Callum] (3:42 pm) Uh huh. I know what I saw

[Callum] (3:44 pm) It’s okay, you can admit you confessed your love to me. I won’t judge.

_[Rayla] (3:45 pm) Oh, yes. I waited until the very end of the call to tell you that I am madly in love with you. I can’t stop thinking about you, actually_

[Callum] (3:47 pm) I knew it.

[Callum] (3:50 pm) Also, you’re ending way earlier than usual

_[Rayla] (3:50 pm) I know. I don’t know what’s up with that. My dads barely spoke to me today. They seem… different._

[Callum] (3:52 pm) Maybe they’ve learned of our secret romance

_[Rayla] (3:54 pm) Uuugh. Don’t even joke about that. I dunno what I’d do if they found out._

[Callum] (3:56 pm) Not fond of guys?

_[Rayla] (3:57 pm) It’s not even that. They’re just… protective. And the fact we met the way we did would make them very… uneasy. I can’t imagine they’d be excited about it_

_[Rayla] (3:57 pm) I’ll tell them eventually. Just… not yet._

[Callum] (3:58 pm) There’s no rush! I’m not gonna go anywhere.

_[Rayla] (3:58 pm) Hmhm. Good._

_[Rayla] (3:59 pm) Anyways, I’m gonna hop in the shower before I pass out in the grass_

_[Rayla] (4:04 pm) I’ll talk to you later, sad prince_

[Callum] (4:06 pm) Maybe you’ll have the guts to tell me what you said in the call by then

_[Rayla] (4:08 pm) Doubt it._

[Callum] (4:09 pm) Aha, you did say something!

_[Rayla] (4:10 pm) BYE callum_

[Callum] (4:11 pm) Wait Ez says hi

[Callum] (4:12 pm) He came home today. He’s very excited to talk to you.

_[Rayla] (4:13 pm) Tell him I said hello and that he’s my favorite of you two._

[Callum] (4:15 pm) Tell him hello and that he’s inferior compared to his older brother. Got it.

_[Rayla] (4:17 pm) Haha. Hilarious. He knows better._

[Callum] (4:19 pm) Does he? He’s 12

_[Rayla] (4:20 pm) You’re sixteen and messaging someone you met through a wrong number._

_[Rayla] (4:22 pm) You don’t get to question his knowledge_

[Callum] (4:24 pm) Fair enough.

[Callum] (4:25 pm) It worked in my favor, though

_[Rayla] (4:26 pm) Flattery will get you nowhere._

[Callum] (4:28 pm) I’ll find out what you said eventually.

_[Rayla] (4:29 pm) We’ll see_

[Callum] (4:30 pm) We will.

[Callum] (4:31 pm) Now go shower before you get roped into more training with your awesome fucking swords

_[Rayla] (4:32 pm) Nooooo. I am sick of training. I want to sleep forever._

[Callum] (4:33 pm) Old lady.

_[Rayla] (4:33 pm) I’m leaving_

[Callum] (4:34 pm) Do you get a senior discount?

_[Rayla] (4:37 pm) Goodbye, Cal._

[Callum] (4:38 pm) Walked to your car?

[Callum] (4:39 pm) Reading glasses?

[Callum] (4:44 pm) Do people offer to get stuff for you from high shelves because they pity your decaying body?

[Callum] (4:50 pm) Wow. You really did leave. I’m hurt.

[Callum] (4:53 pm) But even the elderly need to shower I guess.

**12/02/19**

[Callum] (5:10 pm) Also this is by far my favorite background I’ve ever had

[Callum] (5:12 pm) Just thought you should know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would die if someone drew out random scenes in this. im just saying i would probably cry.  
> also TOMORROWS MY BIRTHDAY AND im very excited. i wanted to get this out beforehand bc i missed writing them even though its only been a day. i just like having everyone text each other its sweet and fun and theyre all cute. i also have this really big fic planned (well okay semi-planned) for rayllum kind of inspired by frozen 2?? so im Extra excited.  
> ALSO! edit: after some feedback i've decided to write the conversations without the formatted texts. hopefully that works better now!


	8. i've been missing you lately

**12/02/19**

**_[Claudia] (9:45 pm) CALLUUUM_ **

**_[Claudia] (9:45 pm) IM HOME FROM MY DAAATE_ **

**_[Claudia] (9:49 pm) 90POL;glndfl;vm,c.sfmkl_ **

[Callum] (9:53 pm) I’m assuming you had a good time? 

**_[Claudia] (9:54 pm) That’s putting it VERY lightly._ **

**_[Claudia] (9:57 pm) Oh, Callum. It was so… magical. She took me to the movies and we snuck into another right after. And I got to take her to my favorite tea shop nearby and we talked a LOT. People usually can't keep up with my talking but she did and she was so interesting._ **

**_[Claudia] (9:57 pm) And she has an accent, so that’s a plus._ **

[Callum] (9:57 pm) Definitely a plus.

**_[Claudia] (9:59 pm) It was just… really fun. I had a blast._ **

[Callum] (10:02 pm) I’m really happy for you, Clauds!

**_[Claudia] (10:04 pm) :) me too!!!_ **

**_[Claudia] (10:05 pm) How was YOUR night? Did you get to talk to Raaayla?_ **

**_[Claudia] (10:06 pm) I planned on talking about my date for hours, but we stayed out later than I expected and I’m too tired to say more than KDLGNDFLGNFD I’M IN LOVE_ **

[Callum] (10:07 pm) I’m glad you guys had fun. You deserve it

[Callum] (10:08 pm) And I haven’t actually talked to her in awhile. She went to go take a shower like five hours ago and hasn’t messaged since

**_[Claudia] (10:09 pm) That’s not good :(_ **

[Callum] (10:10 pm) Yeah it’s weird for her, but I’m trying to be casual about it. 

**12/02/19**

[Callum] (6:07 pm) Rayla you take too long of fucking showers

[Callum] (6:07 pm) Like

[Callum] (6:07 pm) If my showers are longer than ten minutes I literally die

[Callum] (6:08 pm) Doesn’t it get cold????

[Callum] (6:08 pm) I Don’t Understand.

**12/02/19**

[Callum] (6:35 pm) Have you ever like

[Callum] (6:35 pm) Had a crush on someone for a majority of your life

[Callum] (6:36 pm) Only to find out that they’re in a new relationship?

[Callum] (6:36 pm) But like

[Callum] (6:37 pm) It doesn’t hurt as much as you thought it would?? Or at all?

[Callum] (6:38 pm) Like when she rejected me I thought I was heartbroken

[Callum] (6:38 pm) But almost a year has passed since then and I’m not upset about her getting a new girlfriend or whatever

[Callum] (6:39 pm) I’m Happy for her

[Callum] (6:42 pm) It’s just nice to feel nice

[Callum] (6:42 pm) I kinda owe some of it to you

[Callum] (6:43 pm) Will I say how? No. I’m not inflating your ego

[Callum] (6:43 pm) But thank you.

**12/02/19**

[Callum] (7:35 pm) Wow. I just realized how Boring things were before I started messaging you

[Callum] (7:35 pm) That, or you’re just really fun.

[Callum] (7:36 pm) Like. I didn’t have anyone to text random shit to

[Callum] (7:37 pm) I would just hang out with Ez. Which isn’t _bad,_ just not the same. He’s a kid. A kid who definitely doesn’t need his brothers drama added onto his plate.

[Callum] (7:40 pm) I’m not that close with my dad. We were kind of close when I was little and my mom married him, but I had never really had a dad before? My dad left when I was born.

[Callum] (7:41 pm) So I just… didn’t know how to hang out with him when I got older. It was fun when I was young, but as I got older it just got harder

[Callum] (7:41 pm) He’s really cool and nice and he’s totally supportive of our friendship and everything, but I don’t have the same connection with him like Ez does

[Callum] (7:42 pm) Anyways. Sorry to get all personal there

[Callum] (7:43 pm) I just… I’ve never talked about it with anyone else and it was nice to get it out

[Callum] (7:43 pm) Maybe I’ll join him and Ez in their movie night tonight.

[Callum] (7:44 pm) Might be fun.

[Callum] (7:49 pm) Anyways, back to my original point, you’re fun. And I like talking to you. And you’ve literally only been gone for a few hours but literally talking to you has become a very exciting part of my day

[Callum] (7:52 pm) As cheesy as that sounds.

[Callum] (7:53 pm) Aaaanyways I’m gonna go rewatch Frozen 2 on a pirated site I’ll see you later

**12/02/19**

[Callum] (8:45 pm) Okay don’t call me crazy

[Callum] (8:46 pm) But when I watched the first Frozen I genuinely thought they were gonna have Elsa and Kristoff get together

[Callum] (8:48 pm) So having them pair Anna and Kristoff together felt Wrong.

[Callum] (8:49 pm) There. I said it. I think Elsa and Kristoff would be good.

[Callum] (8:50 pm) He loves ice……. She has ice powers……… it just makes sense. Together, they’d take over the ice selling world.

[Callum] (8:53 pm) Also maybe I just like the pretty light haired, stubborn character with the lovable dumbass character.

[Callum] (8:54 pm) Hint hint.

[Callum] (8:57 pm) Hhahadjs just kidding holy shit. I wasn’t saying it was us. I need to turn my phone off until you come back before I say something Stupid.

[Callum] (8:58 pm) Mm. Like that.

[Callum] (8:59 pm) It’s not surprising to anyone that I think you’re pretty. Anyone who sees you will think you’re pretty.

[Callum] (9:02 pm) And funny.

[Callum] (9:03 pm) And really easy to talk to.

[Callum] (9:05 pm) And interesting and fun and intriguing and god damn it okay so maybe it isn’t as casual of a thing.

[Callum] (9:07 pm) Message Deleted

[Callum] (9:08 pm) Never mind

[Callum] (9:08 pm) I’ll talk to you later I think they’re starting the movie soon

  
  


**12/02/19**

**_[Claudia] (10:10 pm) Really?_ **

[Callum] (10:14 pm) uhh

[Callum] (10:15 pm) Yes.

**_[Claudia] (10:15 pm) Hm. Sure, I’ll believe that._ **

**_[Claudia] (10:16 pm) Oh, I forgot to tell you! I’m going on another date with Nyx this Friday since her school has the day off for some spirit week or something._ **

**_[Claudia] (10:17 pm) We’re going to that big amusement park_ **

**_[Claudia] (10:18 pm) Luxurious?_ **

[Callum] (10:18 pm) Lux Aurea?

**_[Claudia] (10:19 pm) Yeah, that’s the one!_ **

******_[Claudia] (10:21 pm) It should be fun!!_ **

**_[Claudia] (10:23 pm) Anyways, I’m super beat and have to start my ritual before I fall asleep. Bad vibes. Thanks for letting me dork out!_ **

[Callum] (10:25 pm) You’re the best dork out there, Clauds

[Callum] (10:27 pm) Tell your girlfriend to be careful to message you during your rituals

[Callum] (10:28 pm) Wouldn’t want another Incident.

**12/03/19**

_[???] (1:39 am) Callum_

[Callum] (1:40 am) Uhhhh

[Callum] (1:40 am) Yes?

[Callum] (1:42 am) Do I know you? 

_[???] (1:44 am) Oh shit sorry_

_[???] (1:44 am) It’s Rayla. I’m on my friends’ phone_

[Callum] (1:44 am) Hm

[Callum] (1:45 am) How do I know it’s My Rayla??

[Callum] (1:45 am) Dgj9eriodlf;k./

[Callum] (1:46 am) Not _my_ Rayla but like

[Callum] (1:47 am) How do I know you’re Rayla. _My_ _friend_ Rayla. Who is never up past ten so this better be pretty convincing.

_[Rayla] (1:48 am) Nklfndfgl it’s ‘your Rayla’ because I know you think Frozen 2 was better than the first Frozen and you’re very passionate about it_

[Callum] (1:49 am) HEY hey hey let’s not talk about that on your friends phone I don’t need to be called out or judged

[Callum] (1:52 am) Anyways what’s up?? Why are you on your friends phone

_[Rayla] (1:53 am) She’s been judging you for a long time now, friend_

[Callum] (1:54 am) Talking about me a lot?

_[Rayla] (1:56 am) No._

_[Rayla] (1:58 am) Anyways, I’m at her house tonight. I got into a big fight with my dads and they have my phone._

[Callum] (1:59 am) Oh shit

[Callum] (2:02 am) What was the fight about??

[Callum] (2:04 am) And. Your phone is dead by now, right? Like. They wouldn’t see incoming messages on your lockscreen?

_[Rayla] (2:05 am) It should be?_

[Callum] (2:07 am) Oh thank god

_[Rayla] (2:07 am) Why?_

[Callum] (2:10 am) No Reason.

[Callum] (2:11 am) Anyways, continue

_[Rayla] (2:15 am) Hm. Fine._

_[Rayla] (2:17 am) I left my phone on the counter by accident when I went to go take a shower and they saw my lockscreen_

[Callum] (2:19 am) Your lockscreen?

_[Rayla] (2:21 am) No questions_

[Callum] (2:22 am) No, no. I’m curious. What’s your lockscreen?

_[Rayla] (2:24 am) hfinorklfd.,mtositj you_

_[Rayla] (2:26 am) My friend took my phone. She’s lying._

[Callum] (2:30 am) Awwwww! I’m your lockscreen!

[Callum] (2:31 am) I’m flattered.

_[Rayla] (2:32 am) It iiiiisn’t_

[Callum] (2:32 am) Ray, it’s too late. I know. And it’s Adorable.

_[Rayla] (2:34 am) Uuugh well it’s adorably stupid. I should have thought about the fact they could see it. They aren’t the type to snoop, though, so I wasn’t worried about it. They didn’t even snoop, they just thought it was Runaan’s phone_

[Callum] (2:35 am) How long will they have it?

_[Rayla] (2:38 am) As long as they think they need to, I suppose._

[Callum] (2:39 am) God, I’m sorry. That sucks. 

_[Rayla] (2:42 am) Yeah. At least I have Nyx. Otherwise I’d have no way to text you. Or anyone at all._

[Callum] (2:45 am) Wait. Your friend is named Nyx??

_[Rayla] (2:44 am) Uh, yeah. Last I checked._

[Callum] (2:48 am) That’s so weird! My friend just went on a date with someone named Nyx.

[Callum] (2:48 am) Small world.

[Callum] (2:52 am) Hello?

[Callum] (2:55 am) Did you fall asleep.

**_12/03/19_ **

[Nyx] (2:59 am) Claudy. 

[Nyx] (3:02 am) I have been asked to ask if you know a little nerd name Callum. 

[Nyx] (3:05 am) She didn’t specifically say little nerd. I added that in myself. She doesn’t know that because I won’t let her look at my phone yet. 

**_[Claudia] (3:07 am) I do! And you’re right. He is a little nerd._ **

[Nyx] (3:08 am) Wait. 

[Nyx] (3:09 am) You do??? 

[Nyx] (3:11 am) Oh my god. 

[Nyx] (3:12 am) Remember that friend I mentioned earlier? The one with the relationship problems? 

**_[Claudia] (3:12 am) Yes_ **

[Nyx] (3:14 am) Her name is Rayla. Does that name ring a bell? 

**_[Claudia] (3:17 am) Oh my god_ **

**_[Claudia] (3:17 am) Oh my god oh my god oh my god!_ **

**_[Claudia] (3:19 am) I do!!!! I have heard plenty about her!_ **

**_[Claudia] (3:21 am) White hair and a Scottish accent??_ **

[Nyx] (3:23 am) Yes! That’s Rayla. Holy shit. They’re so much closer than they would have ever fucking guessed. 

[Nyx] (3:24 am) I have to tell her. 

**_[Claudia] (3:24 am) Oh, this is so cool! I can’t believe this. What are the chances??_ **

[Nyx] (3:26 am) This kinda shit doesn’t happen in real life. I’m so surprised? I feel like it’s fake. Maybe I’m dreaming. 

[Nyx] (3:28 am) Speaking of. You should be sleeping. 

**_[Claudia] (3:26 am) But hnfgmh,fghfg. How am I supposed to sleep with this news!_ **

[Nyx] (3:27 am) You need energy if I’m gonna drop by your school and surprise you in the morning. 

**_[Claudia] (3:30 am) AAAH okay. Just because I want to see you._ **

[Nyx] (3:32 am) Hehe. Goodnight, love. 

**_[Claudia] (3:33 am) Goodnight <3 let me know how they take the news._ **

  
  


**_12/03/19_ **

[Callum] (3:37 am) I’m tired but also not tired. I’m at that point where if I tried to sleep I’d just end up thinking of some deep, existential shit and Never sleep again.

_[Rayla] (3:42 am) Callum shut up_

[Callum] (3:44 am) Yeah, that’s fair

_[Rayla] (3:45 am) Callum callum callum_

[Callum] (3:46 am) Yes?

_[Rayla] (3:47 am) CALLUM_

[Callum] (3:48 am) YES.

_[Rayla] (3:48 am) GNERIOGLDFK.,NGUORLKFM.D,/FS_

_[Rayla] (3:48 am) CALLUM!_

_[Rayla] (3:50 am) Your friend went on a date with_ **_my_ ** _friend!_

_[Rayla] (3:52 am) I KNEW Katolis sounded familiar!! My friend goes to that college! The one your father runs!_

[Callum] (3:55 am) ????????!!!!?LF>DFD.??

_[Rayla] (3:55 am) I know i know i know!_

[Callum] (3:56 am) Rayla that’s so fucking crazy???? Literally What are the odds???

_[Rayla] (3:58 am) I KNOW! I KNOW. and theyre going on a date to that amusement park sometime next week and I was gonna go_

[Callum] (4:00 am) Are you insinuating that I go with Clauds?

_[Rayla] (4:02 am) I mean, I wasn’t gonna say anythiiiing_

_[Rayla] (4:04 am) But if I happened to be there…………….._

[Callum] (4:06 am) I’ll have to think about it

[Callum] (4:08 am) I’m a pretty busy guy.

_[Rayla] (4:09 am) Oh, of course. Wouldn’t want to get in the way of your…. Whatever it is you do. D &D? _

[Callum] (4:12 am) Hey, you play it now. You can’t use that against me.

[Callum] (4:15 am) I checked my schedule.

_[Rayla] (4:18 am) Mmhm? And?_

[Callum] (4:19 am) I think I’ll be able to fit some amusement park time in.

[Callum] (4:21 am) Only because you were practically begging.

_[Rayla] (4:24 am) ugoerjnlkdf, oh my god. This is so bizarre. I literally never thought I’d ever meet you._

[Callum] (4:25 am) And my dad is gonna be super cool with it, since it’s a public place and everything

[Callum] (4:28 am) What are you gonna tell your dads?

_[Rayla] (4:30 am) Uuuugh_

_[Rayla] (4:32 am) I have no idea._

_[Rayla] (4:33 am) Probably that I’m just going with Nyx._

[Callum] (4:35 am) What if you get caught?

_[Rayla] (4:38 am) If I get caught at that amusement park walking around alone with you, you won’t have to worry about it._

_[Rayla] (4:39 am) You’ll have too many swords in different parts of your back_

[Callum] (4:42 am) Huh. That’s reassuring.

[Callum] (4:44 am) I don’t think lying is the best option.

_[Rayla] (4:47 am) Yeah, well, we’ll see what i think of when it isn’t almost five in the morning._

[Callum] (4:45 am) Holy shit, it is, isn’t it?

[Callum] (4:48 am) We should sleep. 

_[Rayla] (4:48 am) But it’s been so boooring today._

[Callum] (4:49 am) God me too. But the sooner we rest, the closer Friday is.

_[Rayla] (4:51 am) Careful there, Cal. You’re gonna make me think excited or something._

[Callum] (4:52 am) Excited to see you? Pft. Please. You wish.

_[Rayla] (4:53 am) Hmhm. Sure. That’s what they all say._

[Callum] (4:53 am) Then allow me to be like Not everyone else and say that I haven’t look forward to something this much in a long, long time.

[Callum] (4:55 am) And haven’t been this _nervous_ in a long time either

_[Rayla] (4:56 am) You’re acting like you’re meeting your long distance partner for the first time._

[Callum] (4:57 am) Aren’t I?

_[Rayla] (4:57 am) 9rnpiohfgkl;m.g_

_[Rayla] (4:58 am) The adrenaline of everything is wearing off. I’m tired. Goodnight._

[Callum] (4:59 am) Mmhm. Suuure.

_[Rayla] (5:01 am) Goodnight, Callum_

[Callum] (5:02 am) Goodnight. Love you

[Callum] (5:04 am) OOHY MG DO

[Callum] (5:05 am) I DIDNT GJKRDF,.MEW9JPOF;SLD I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THTHA T I JUST SAID IT TO EZ AND IT JUST CAME OUT THROUGH TESXT

_[Rayla] (5:06 am) NIoklg.dfngfd_

_[Rayla] (5:07 am) You can love your friends_

[Callum] (5:09 am) Yeah yeah thats true but it came out so abruptly

[Callum] (5:10 am) Could have made my first time saying it cool

_[Rayla] (5:10 am) NFKngf, it’s sifne i promise_

_[Rayla] (5:11 am) i think saying it casually is almost more speical_

_[Rayla] (5:12 am) I love you too, nerd_

_[Rayla] (5:14 am) im finally content with today so i need to sleep before i stay awake all night._

_[Rayla] (5:16 am) also tell ezran he shouldnt be up this late. It’s not good for his little baby health._

_[Rayla] (5:18 am) goodnight._

_[Rayla] (5:19 am) looove yoyou._

_[Rayla] (5:21 am) see? That was easy. coward_

[Callum] (5:22 am) ginofdkgl i hate you.

[Callum] (5:25 am) but i also love you too.

[Callum] (5:26 am) Still not used to saying that to a friend. But I don’t hate it. At all.

[Callum] (5:29 am) Ezran says he will sleep when he’s dead.

[Callum] (5:31 am) Oh

[Callum] (5:32 am) Goodnight, Ray. sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyx, reading through the messages the second rayla falls asleep: holy fucking shit. what fucking losers. i love them so much.
> 
> also thank you all so so much for all of the sweet comments youve been leaving!! and the kudos/bookmarks too. and just the amount of hits in general. i wasnt expecting it and it means a lot to me that people are loving this fic that started as a silly little self-indulgant thing for my excited little rayllum heart. and when people compliment the interactions it makes me feel so good bc i base a lot of it around how me and my bf acted when we were starting to get all flirty and cheesy and shit, so it's sweet to see people say it's cute!! i just appreciate all of this very much.  
> also! a few people have already sent me art and its SO CRAZY. you guys are so fucking sweet and the art is so so so so amazing and it makes me So happy to see what people draw or create. if you ever make anything i have a twitter (/snukfins) and a tumblr (/jelllytarts) you can send it to!! THANKS AGAIN IT MEANS SO MUCH TO MEEEE ive literally been freaking out and showing my bf Everything people make or say like a little kid gfdngdfk  
> and thank you for the birthday wishes!!! it was an extremely fun birthday and everytime someone said it i smiled a ton. so thank you so so much! <3


	9. when you said hi

“What are you going to wear?”

“What?

“On your date. What are you going to wear?”

“First of all, Ez, it’s not a date. It’s… an outing.”

“An outing.”

“Yeah! With Claudia and her girlfriend. And Rayla. And you. I still can’t believe dad is making me take you.”

“Hey, I’ve always wanted to go! It’s not my fault you guys went when I was a  _ baby  _ so I don’t remember anything.”

Callum rolls his eyes, though he’s smiling at his younger brother with a fondness he would never admit he has. “You’re still a baby.”

“Am not! I’m twelve! That’s basically a teenager.” He crosses his arms against his chest with a small pout. His pet - a giant toad name Bait that Callum still didn’t completely understand - rested against his leg, and Callum  _ swears  _ he can see it scowl at him. He returns the glare just as viciously.

But his mind wanders, and his eyes dart to his closet instead, blatantly ignoring his brother’s moping. Should he have… thought about his outfit? In all honesty, he had just planned on wearing his usual outfit. Was there more to it? Was he supposed to dress nice?  _ Was this a date. Was his first date going to be with Claudia, Nyx and Ez?  _ Actually, maybe that wasn’t surprising. 

…

[Callum] (12:23 pm) What are you wearing

_ [Rayla] (12:29 pm) ???????????? _

[Callum] (12:32 pm) NNNOT AHTEFIDNOSKL NOT LIKE THAT

_ [Rayla] (12:33 pm) How did you Not think that through? _

_ [Rayla] (12:34 pm) God you’re lucky Nyx is in the shower and I have the phone. She would have killed you _

[Callum] (12:34 pm) Look Ez is talking my ear off about Something. I think its about being an ‘almost teenager’? and his toad is glaring at me and THEN ez brought up what im gonna wear and i didnt even think about it? Should i have? Have you?

_ [Rayla] (12:36 pm) Hey, calm down. You’re frantic _

[Callum] (12:37 pm) NKLgnfgf sorry

_ [Rayla] (12:37 pm) Hey, no, it’s okay. It’s kind of adorable. _

_ [Rayla] (12:38 pm) Just take a deep breath _

_ [Rayla] (12:38 pm) It’s gonna be fun! Just wear something comfy _

_ [Rayla] (12:40 pm) And warm. _

_ [Rayla] (12:40 pm) I don’t care what Nyx says. There’s no way this Lux Aurea place is warm even in the winter _

_ [Rayla] (12:41 pm) It’s not possible. It’s so fucking cold out _

[Callum] (12:42 pm) It is warm! But the drive won’t be. And leaving won’t be. So good point.

_ [Rayla] (12:43 pm) Wear that cute little scarf you had when we were video chatting _

[Callum] (12:43 pm) I rarely leave the house without this thing

_ [Rayla] (12:44 pm) Perfect. That’s my only request. Just dress like you usually do _

[Callum] (12:44 pm) Hmm

[Callum] (12:45 pm) Okay. I’ll trust you. 

_ [Rayla] (12:46 pm) Good. _

_ [Rayla] (12:46 pm) Now, I have to get dressed. And so do you. We’re leaving in an hour _

[Callum] (12:49 pm) Luucky

[Callum] (12:51 pm) We have to leave in half an hour. WE aren’t basically right next fucking door

_ [Rayla] (12:52 pm) Right! I had no idea it was so close! _

[Callum] (12:53 pm) You’re lucky I like you. Otherwise I’d be annoyed

_ [Rayla] (12:53 pm) Hmhm. Lucky me. _

_ [Rayla] (12:54 pm) Go get dressed, dork.  _

_ [Rayla] (12:54 pm) love you!! _

[Callum] (12:55 pm) Yeah, yeah. Maybe I love you too. Maybe.

_ [Rayla] (12:56 pm) <3 _

**…**

“Your face is really red.”

“What? No it’s not.”

“You’re  _ blushing _ .”

“ _ No,  _ I’m not.”

“You’re trying to fix your hair. You are  _ so  _ whipped.”

Rayla glares at her best friend, though the title isn’t one of much power right now. She could always find a new best friend. Pay attention to the other classmates in school. Find some other kids in her neighborhood and hope for the best. 

Instead of going through all the trouble, Rayla simply sighs, slumping back into her chair with a scrunched face and shaking hands. “Maybe I am. Maybe I just want to look nice for a trip with my  _ friend.  _ And… her girlfriend.”

“Mmhm, sure,” Nyx sent a cocky smile towards her friend through the mirror, dragging the curling icon / death stick to her scalp, her short hair only getting shorter from the compact curls. “If it were just Claudy and I, you’d be goin’ in that giant sweatshirt of yours and a pair of  _ completely deliberate  _ ripped jeans.”

“I’m still wearin’ that.”

“I thought you wanted to impress him -  _ OW! Don’t throw things at the girl with a curling iron!” _

“Don’t piss off the person near all th’ pillows.”

Nyx’s look turned to one of teasing to one of pity, and she carefully sets the iron down, hair only half done despite having twenty minutes left. “You’re gonna be  _ fine _ . Even in your… outfit. He obviously likes you a lot. Like… a lot. He  _ loves  _ you, even.” 

“What -  _ you read through the messages! _ ”

Nyx laughs, throwing her head back and dodging the parade of pillows being thrown at her at various speeds and strengths. “It’s  _ my  _ phone! I have every right to. He’s  _ absolutely  _ just as whipped as you are. Oh, it’s  _ adorable _ . You two are so  _ cute - NO! Keep those bloody things away from my hair! I’ve been working on this for hours!” _

“Why don’tcha go  _ finish  _ it then?”

“I’m  _ trying.  _ But  _ someone  _ is having boy problems. Haha, can’t relate to that.” She bounces out of the room, her feet skidding across the ground and a loud string of curses following shortly. Rayla didn’t even have to look in to know Nyx had slammed her hip on the bathroom counter. Again.

“I can finally see what Claudia sees in you. Really, I am  _ smitten _ .”

“Mm, yes, and Callum just has  _ so much  _ to adore. My, he really does think you’re  _ adorable,  _ hm?”

“If you read through my messages again, I  _ will  _ push you off of coaster.”

“Ha! That’d make for one hell of a second date.”

“Just finish yer hair. We only have ten minutes before we need to leave.”

Was she nervous?  _ Extremely.  _ But his messaging her about being nervous kind of made it better? Maybe because she didn’t feel silly anymore. Like she wasn’t overreacting. And now that her nerves were  _ somewhat  _ sedated, a feeling of pure bliss and excitement was taking over her bones and making her body bounce and shake in anticipation. It all felt… unreal. With a smile on her face softer than one she had ever had before, she tucked herself further into her hoodie, fingers idly scrolling through their texts as she waited for  _ very slow  _ friend to finish getting ready.

**…**

“Are we theeere yet.”

“Ezran, I swear to god.”

“Caaaallum, I’m  _ hungry. _ ”

“I literally just stopped at McDonalds for you. And Wendys. Drink your fucking frostie before I do.”

“I’m hungry for Chinese fooooood.”

“I’m not stopping at a buffet right now. We’re literally, like, ten minutes away.”

“Uuuuugh.”

“You’re the one who wanted to tag along so bad!”

“I thought it’d be fuuuun.”

“You  _ hate  _ car rides.”

“Yeah, but I wanna go to Lux Aurea. None of my friends have gone before, so I get to be the first! I  _ kinda  _ promised Ellis I’d bring her a gift.”

Callum rolls his eyes as much as he can - he was very strict on keeping his eyes glued to the road at all costs. He had only gotten his license one year ago, after all. He didn’t need some random ticket already. “We’ll pick something up at one of the gift shops.”

“Yes!” The younger of the two pumped his fist in the air, cheerfully returning to his bag full of warm fries, dipping them into his frostie  _ as if he had no standards.  _ Callum just shudders, keeping his mouth shut about it the best that he can lest he start another debate. 

Lux Aurea was  _ literally  _ minutes away. Or, that’s what his GPS just told him, interrupting their very loud and slightly obnoxious music that was playing through aux cord. He was  _ seven minutes away from meeting her.  _ He had never met up with someone he met online before. Not really because he was paranoid - he just never… connected with anyone like that. It was a big deal to him. 

So maybe that’s why his heart is pounding as he pulls into the long line of cars turning off of the freeway and onto the road leading to parking. 

Maybe that’s why his face was warm and his palms were sweating and he could barely hear Ez’s excited yells and whoops. 

Maybe that’s why he was peeking in random cars that he passed by, as if he might drive by them and get a glimpse of her. To see if she was nervous. Was she smiling? Bouncing in her seat? Was it a big deal to her like it was to him? 

His eyes dart over to Claudia, who was asleep peacefully in the passenger seat, her phone in her hand. He could see Nyx’s number still open, and it only made him smile. That jealous pang was gone. Now? Now… he was proud of her. And excited. And he had something else to be excited about now, too.

**…**

“Claudy was right! It really  _ is  _ warm here. How?? It’s the middle of Winter!” Nyx shook her head in amazement, brushing her hair from her face as she slipped their tickets into her bag for safe keeping. Rayla slips her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she peered through the crowd, occasionally stretching on her tiptoes. 

“I’m texting her right now, Rays. They’re about to go through the gates with their tickets. Which  _ means  _ they should be here any minute.” She sends a little smirk at her friend, an eyebrow raised, though her tone remained soft. “You excited?”

“Yes? I think? I feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

“You’re excited.”

She smiles a bit, her fingers wrapping around each other as a wave of butterflies swarmed in her stomach. “A little.”

“Hey, staying friends with someone for over a month can be hard. Especially over text like that. You  _ should  _ be excited to meet him.” Nyx wraps her arm around Rayla’s shoulders, givint them a loving squeeze. “I’m sure he’s ecstatic too. He better be, anyways. I called dibs when we were, like, five.”

“Oh,  _ please.  _ Like I could ever get you away from  _ Claudy. _ ”

“Hey, I like goth girls. Is that a crime?”

“It’s better than your last girlfriend.”

“That was in third grade! I was eight!”

“Bad taste. She wrote her A’s wrong.”

“We all did. We were eight.”

“Yeah, but she did it  _ especially  _ bad.”

“You just hate her because she got a higher score in that stupid little running tournament at the end of the year.”

“She cheated!”

“I’m sure she did, love. Oh - I think I see them!”

All signs of joking around immediately disappeared as Nyx waved her arm in the air to gain the attention of the three they were waiting for. Rayla followed her gaze, with a  _ little  _ hesitation, and bit her lip to try (and fail) to hide a squeak of surprise. 

She could see Claudia staring intently at her phone, her thumbs darting across the screen as if her life was on the line. Behind her, a little boy - who she  _ knew  _ was Ezran. She’d remember that face anywhere - with a map bigger than himself was staring quizzically at the writing, glancing back and forth between the paper and the figure beside him.

That’s where she was looking, too.

He was speaking to his little brother patiently, pointing out random marks and attractions on the map with one hand while the other sat comfortably on his hip. Her eyes scanned him up and down, staying completely silent even as Nyx called Claudia over. He wore a pair of jeans and a zipped-up jacket, and  _ he actually wore the scarf.  _ And he looked  _ really cute in it in person, too.  _ The more she focused on him, the more she could hear his voice. It only stopped when the three of them noticed the loud yelling beside Rayla, which she had almost completely blocked out.

That’s when he looked up, too, and found her. 

That’s when their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity.

That’s when she smiles, and offers a timid little wave of her hand, which he returns after a second of silent staring. They hadn’t started walking like Claudia, Ez and Nyx had - they stood in their spots, eyes locked on each other, a little afraid to move and a little afraid to break their contact. 

It feels like a century had passed before she finally takes a small step towards him, which seems to break his trance, too, because he smiles sheepishly and his eyes lock onto the ground as he walks towards her and the rest of their group. She could see him clearer and clearer as she got closer. 

His hair was a really nice shade of brown. 

He was a little shorter than her. 

His jacket was just a  _ little  _ big on him.

He was  _ really fucking cute. _

She eventually catches up with Nyx, almost tempted to hide behind her friend. But Nyx probably would have killed her. Especially since she was hugging Claudia very tightly, as if they hadn’t just seen each other the day before. 

So she takes a chance, and walked up to Callum with the little confidence she had left, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug that almost took her breath away. Especially when his arms almost immediately wrapped around her waist, too. And she was smiling into his shoulder and he was squeezing her tight, and things felt  _ right _ , and for a split second, her anxiety about the day was  _ gone _ , and she was so enveloped in the hug. 

“Hey, dummy.”

He laughs a little, and her smile grows even more. “Hi, Rayla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NFIESDOKLG., i am literally so excited to write and share their little date. i've been waiting for this. i love them So Much.  
> update: im a dummy and forgot to turn on asks/submits on my tumblr. they Should be open now gfndikgldf


	10. first date

_ Time flies when you’re having fun. _

What about when you’re in complete serenity? 

Because Rayla wasn’t quite sure how long they had been hugging. One minute? Ten? Maybe just thirty seconds? Her perception of time felt a little warped - it felt too fast and unnaturally slow at the same time, and the only thing holding her steady in reality was the busy, frantic sounds of families and friends around them. Some smile fondly at the pair, whispering about how nice it is to see long distance couples meet up for the first time. A few couples look nostalgic, as if they had been in their shoes on. Rayla doesn’t bother correcting them - Callum doesn’t seem to hear, so she has no qualms with it. Not right now.

“Raaayla!!” Without any other warning, another small, bouncy body is thrown between the two, forcing them apart and to look anywhere  _ but  _ each other’s faces. 

She turns her gaze down to their interrupter with a smile, ruffling his hair affectionately. “It’s nice t’finally see you, Ezran.”

He returns her smile enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around her waist as though he had known her his whole life. “It’s nice to finally see you, too! Callum’s been talking about you nonstop-”

“ _ Alright, alright! _ ” Callum tore Ezran off of Rayla’s waist, his hand over his little brothers mouth as if that would actually keep him quiet. He sent a look towards Rayla - a look she couldn’t decide was pitiful or desperate. “I don’t talk about you all the time. He just  _ asks  _ about you all the time, and I answer. All the time.”

“All th’ time, huh, Ezran?” She meets Callums eyes for a split second, but it’s long enough for him to glare at her in return as she bends down to Ezran’s height. “You  _ have  _ to tell me about all the things he said.”

Ezran easily slips out of Callum’s grasp, his eyes bright with mischief and gossip. “Oh, sure! I got lots. Like, he thinks your accent is-”

“Hey, Claudia, Nyx! What are we gonna do today!” Callum wraps his arm around Ezran’s head in a way that definitely doesn’t look comfortable for either of them. The older girls share a look -  _ what’s with these people and looks - _ and glance between the three younger children.

“Well- Nyx and I were going to go off on our own for a bit-”

Claudia’s gaze flickered over to Callum. He loves Ez, everyone knows that- but he didn’t come here to babysit. It wasn’t in his plan. She sends him an understanding smile, nudging Nyx, who already seems to understand.

“-but we saw this  _ really cool  _ dragon themed ride on the map. And Claudy told me you  _ love  _ dragons, kid.” Nyx finishes for her girlfriend, flashing the youngest a grin. He returns it brightly, his eyes practically shining. He  _ does  _ love dragons!

“I do love dragons!” 

“Awesome! So you can come with us for a little bit. We can get some ice cream and check out the other rides, too.” Claudia holds her hand out for Ez, and, after sneaking one last hug from Rayla, he takes it. “Don’t get lost, you two. And  _ stay in the park.  _ We have your tickets. Well, Nyx does.”

“That’s right.” Nyx steps up to the two, though she’s mostly facing Callum. “ _ I  _ have the tickets, and I can take them away if  _ anything  _ funny happens. Try not to have too much fun.”

“Don’t start harassing them already, Nyx,” Claudia smiles fondly at her, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards herself and Ezran, who’s trying  _ very  _ hard to understand why they’re still standing there and not already halfway to the rides and ice cream. Teenagers make a big deal of  _ everything _ . 

“I’m just-”

“ _ No.” _

“But-”

“Nuh-uh.”

At this point, they’re finally walking, hand-in-hand, towards the rest of the park, an excited Ezran far ahead of them. Callum pretends not to notice that Nyx his glaring daggers into his eyes every time she glances back at them, turning to look at Rayla instead.

“Your friend is… fun.”

“For lack of better words, yeah.”

“It’s cool, I get it. My dad would probably be the same way if he was here. But only for a second. Then he’d offer to get you Dippin’ Dots or something. Or a Jellytart.”

She smiles at him, her head cocked to the side warmly. “Ah, so you get your ‘cool exterior, soft interior’ thing from him. Though you definitely don’t  _ look  _ at cocky as ya sound.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I dunno, is it?”

“I’m gonna assume it is.”

She shrugs. “Do what makes you feel better about yourself, friend.” 

“Friendzoned on the first date, huh?” 

He tried to bite his tongue, but the words came out before he could stop them. Her reaction was completely worth it, though. Her cheeks -  _ and her ears  _ \- turned a soft shade of pink, and her head snapped the other way in a weak attempt to hide it. He pokes her arm teasingly, his own cheeks tinged pink. “You really  _ are  _ easily flustered, huh? I thought it might just be a text thing. You’re  _ red _ .”

“Shut  _ up. _ ” She shoves his arm away, rolling her eyes. If there was anytime to act impulsively, this was probably it. That’s how it worked, right? “You just caught me off guard. What if I told ya you have a nice smile?”

He freezes, an eyebrow raised in surprise. “You- yeah?”

“I… didn’t say it  _ genuinely _ . I’m just saying you’d be caught off guard by something like that, too.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” He pauses, another smile slipping onto her lips. A smile that she can’t help but stare at, and he can’t help but notice. “No one’s ever said that before. Thank you.”

“Really?” She sounds genuinely surprised- she  _ was  _ genuinely surprised. His smile was making  _ her  _ smile every time she looked at it. How was she the first to point that out? “You don’t have t’thank me. It’s the truth.” 

“And  _ you  _ have pretty eyes.”

She somehow manages to make the equivalent of a keysmash with her mouth, and he laughs, which only makes the string of undecipherable words worse. 

“You’re adorable.” He says, maybe a bit too fondly. Neither of them  _ dislike  _ that, though. She even smiles in return, through widened eyes and a breathy laugh. He returns her smile -  _ wow, they’ve smiled a lot  _ \- and clears his throat, as if to ease the sudden blushes off of their cheeks.

“Where do you want to go first?” He bounces a bit as he talks, and she only grows warmer. He really was trying to kill her, wasn’t he? 

She tries to snatch the map from his hands, but he holds on tight, glaring at her. “Nuh-uh.  _ I  _ grabbed it, I use it.”

“Wh- it’s not that serious, come on.”

“No! I had to fight through my social anxiety to push through that terrifying crowd of people just so I could grab this. I get to hold it.”

“Well  _ I  _ had to lie to my dads so I could come here and hang out with you. So I think  _ I  _ win.”

His playful demeanor drops a little. “They still have your phone?”

“Ah, yeah. It’s no big deal. I used to get in trouble all th’ time- if it had just been Ethari, I think I woulda been fine. But Runaan was the one who found it. And he can be… protective.”

“Waaait,” he points his finger at her. “That means you had my number memorized!”

“What?”

“In order to message me on Nyx’ phone, you would have had to put my number in from memory.”

“I-”

‘Oh my god!”

“It’s not that deep-”

“You don’t get to  _ it’s not that deep  _ me. When we met, I was nothing more than a random number you didn’t even save in your phone. And now look at you! You have it  _ memorized _ \- OW!” 

She hadn’t even stomped on his foot  _ that hard _ , but now people were looking over at the two of them as he grips his foot, dropping the map onto the ground. He’s  _ dramatic.  _ And she wasn’t even upset about it, because it was kind of fun to learn new things about him like this. But people were still staring. That wasn’t fun.

She offers them a sheepish laugh, instinctively reaching for his hand as she bends down to grab the map. “Come on,  _ Cal _ , let’s go. Right now.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever walk again.”

“Do ya want me to do it again?”

“Please don’t.”

“Then come  _ on _ . We can go get something to drink at the very least.”

He stands up with her, glancing down at her hand gently resting in his. Oh, that’s right. She had meant to pull him up with her. She should probably do that now.  _ Do it now, Rayla.  _

She eventually connects the dots in her head and pulls him up, almost immediately letting go of his hand. “There should be a stand nearby that sells soda or something. We should go before the lines get bad.”

“Y-yeah, yeah. Sure.”

…

“Oh! Oh! Let’s ride  _ that _ !” 

Ezran had been yelling that for a good half hour already.  _ I wanna look at this! I wanna ride that!  _ And while neither of the girls had a problem with it, they definitely didn’t have the same amount of energy. Nor the minimum required height.

“How about  _ you  _ ride that, and we’ll wait at the entrance?” Claudia nods her head towards a few empty benches. 

Ezran’s eyes widened in a mixture of excitement and surprise. “ _ Really _ ?? Cal never lets me ride things alone.”

Claudia quirks an eyebrow. “Never, huh? How often do you do stuff like this?”

“Not… not  _ often _ . But when we do, he never lets me.”

She ruffles his hair with a playful roll of her eyes, gently pushing him towards the line, which was,  _ thank god _ , much shorter than the others they had already waited in. And full of other  _ very  _ excited children. 

He bounces off without another word, chatting up a storm as the employee scanned the ticket on his wrist to let him in. After making sure he got in safely and was in line with the other kids, Claudia joins Nyx on the seat across from the ride, where they’ll both have a clear view.

“He’s a real cute kid,” Nyx held the drink they had gotten to share for the other to take, a fond smile on her lips. “Definitely sweeter than I was at twelve.”

“Awww,  _ baby  _ Nyx! I would have loved to meet her.” Claudia takes the drink appreciatively, resting her head on Nyx’ shoulder, swirling the straw around with her fingers absently. 

Nyx snickers, her arm immediately wrapping around the Claudia’s shoulders, pulling her a bit closer. “I was a lunatic. Never wore shoes to school and got into fights with just about  _ anyone _ \- even the bloody teachers. I think my only friend throughout elementary and middle school was Rayla.”

“Mm,” Claudia nuzzles into Nyx’ shoulder, peeking up at her just a little. “You weren’t a lunatic. You were just… different. There’s nothing wrong with that. I was, too. I wasn’t the most popular in school, either. I was always the dumb goth girl who ‘hung out in cemeteries during the day’, which didn’t make  _ any  _ sense. Why would I do that during the  _ day _ ? It’s most fun at three in the morning!”

“Cowards, all of them.”

Claudia giggles, her eyes gazing back towards the queue for the ride, where Ezran was now speaking excitedly to the other children in line, showing them pictures on his phone which she could only imagine were pictures of Bait. “I was never like Ez. He has no problem making friends. I only had Callum and Soren to get me through school.”

“Maybe we understand each other even  _ more  _ than we thought.” Nyx chuckles under her breath, leaning her head against the back of the bench. “God, if last year me could see current me, I don’t think she’d believe it.”

“Why’s that?”

Another chuckle, though this one sounds more surprised. “Are you kiddin’? I’ve been wanting to ask you out for  _ ages _ . Ever since I enrolled, actually. We had the same classes while they were settling me in.”

“That’s  _ adorable _ . I would have said yes if you asked me out before! I’ve wanted you to ask me out for awhile, actually. Ever since that party Marcos threw at the beginning of the year.”

Nyx groans, slamming her head against the bench. “ _ Don’t bring that up _ .”

“Whaaat? An innocent party? Or do you mean when you were the  _ only  _ one who had anything to drink, and you came over and kissed my cheek as if we had known each other beforehand?”

“Stooop.”

“And the only thing you said was ‘Hi, I’m Nyx’! Before kissing me  _ again  _ and wandering off like a lost child?”

“I will never live that down. I kind of suck at first impressions.”

“Hey, I was smitten from the start. It was cute! And your breath had smelled fruity, which was a plus. I wasn’t about to date someone who drank the  _ musty  _ stuff.”

“Oh, hell no. I’d rather die than take a sip of whiskey.”

Claudia giggles again, her hand slipping into Nyx’ warmly. “Well,  _ I’m  _ glad you did it. Ask Soren and Cal, I never stopped talking about you.”

Nyx glances down at her. “Callum… he’s a good kid, yeah?”

“ _ Too  _ good, sometimes.” Claudia shakes her head, though her smile is still on her lips. “He’s going to be good to Rayla, I promise. He has the best intentions.”

“It’s silly of me to worry. If anyone can take care of themselves, it’s Rayla. It’s just… I’ve never seen her  _ like  _ someone before. Especially not in a situation like theirs. She’s impulsive, but not  _ stupid _ . Normally, she would have deleted the number and moved on.”

“Maybe she felt something special,” Claudia squeezes Nyx’ hand. “Most people would have been a little uncomfortable with a tipsy stranger kissing their cheeks multiple times, yet here we are.”

Claudia sits up, taking her head off of Nyx’ shoulder. She can see Ezran and his handful of new friends getting in the carts - dragon shaped ones, to be more precise - and waving excitedly to the pair, clearly happy to finally be on the ride. He was  _ not  _ a fan of waiting in line. 

“I think they’re gonna be okay.” Claudia says softly. She doesn’t need to say she’s talking about Rayla and Callum, she knows Nyx knows. 

“I suppose,” Nyx steals the soda from Claudia’s hands. “If he hurts her, though, there  _ will  _ be hell to pay.”

“And I can’t promise I won’t curse Rayla if something happens to Cal.”

“Glad to see we’re on the same page.”

The two giggle, nudging against each other playfully as they watch Ezran on the ride, who is yelling enthusiastically and holding his hands in the air. The kid could ride the fastest, spinniest ride and never feel  _ any  _ motion sickness. Or show any signs of exhaustion - and this was only the first forty minutes in. 

The two were in for a  _ long  _ ride. And a lot of small talk.

…

There had already been a small line by the time they reached the stand. The timer near the end of the line said it would take twenty minutes. They’ve been in line for at  _ least  _ forty. They both agree that the parents who brought their indecisive toddlers were to blame.

It wasn’t until they were at the front of the line that Rayla decided to check her pocket for the money Nyx had lent her. And then the other pocket. And then her back pockets.  _ Shit _ .

“Uh- small problem.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I left my money with Nyx.”

“And?”

“I can’t pay for my drink?”

He laughs a little, his head cocked to the side as if she was the sweetest thing. “I didn’t really expect you too.”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ say that it’s the man’s job to pay-”

“Oh, god, no. If I have to pay for all of the dates, we’re both in for a very mediocre relationship,” he shakes his head, waving a bundle of cash in the air, which he  _ probably  _ shouldn’t do. “I have this one covered though. Don’t worry.”

She pouts, her shoulders dropping. She’s also just gonna pretend the word  _ date  _ didn’t make her heart jump. Or the idea of  _ more  _ dates. “I don’t like makin’ you pay. It feels wrong.”

“We can get something to share if you want. I never finish drinks anyways.”

She blinks, quickly nodding in confirmation as the family in front of them leaves and the group of people behind them pushes them forward impatiently. She can see his hands fidgeting with the money as he waits for the worker behind the counter to finish cleaning up the rest of dropped snowcone one of the aforementioned toddlers had thrown in frustration. 

“What’s your favorite?”

“My favorite what?”

“ _ Soda _ , dummy.”

“Oh- I dunno-”

“C’mon.”

“Uh, cherry cola.”

She grabs the money from his hands, nudging him away from the counter with her hip just as the lady finishes with the mess. It didn’t take long to get their drink to the counter, seeing as it’s just  _ one  _ of them and not  _ ten _ little demons in matching shirts. She even leaves a little tip- the poor girl deserved it. 

After a little wave goodbye, Rayla and Callum slip out of line before the impatient families behind them decided to trample over them. Some of them looked  _ very  _ ready to. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He sounds a little embarrassed. She waves him off, taking a long, overdue sip of their soda.

“I know I didn’t,” she smiles at him, holding the cup out for him to take. “I wanted to. It’s the least I could do, since ya paid for this and everything.” 

His hand brushes against his when he reaches for it, and they both try not to think that they essentially just indirectly kissed.  _ It’s just sharing a drink.  _ He also tries not to think about how  _ sweet  _ and  _ considerate  _ she is and how much easier this is than he had expected. “Well, still, thank you. I’m not… the  _ best  _ in social situations. I mean, I can handle myself and everything-”

“-but it’s nice to not have to sometimes. I get it, trust me. I’ve known other people with social anxiety before. Yer not weird or anythin’.”

“Your accent is so cute.” He kind of just blurts it out. “I just- I’ve never heard one like yours before. I mean, granted, I don’t leave the house as much as I  _ should,  _ but-”

“You’re ramblin’.” she says softly, a flush of pink slipping onto her cheeks. He had  _ no  _ problem complimenting her. And she was getting less ‘shut up!’ and more ‘lkfnhgf’ as he did it. She wasn’t  _ used  _ to compliments. Especially from people who make her feel this way.

“Yeah, I kinda do that sometimes. I just- the words kind of come out before I can help it.” He looks a little sheepish, and she cocks her head to the side, her eyes searching his.

“I… I don’t mind. It’s sweet. And if I were better with words, I’d have complimented you plenty of times by now. You’re cute.” 

They lock eyes for quite a bit of time, but the silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable. It was sweet and a little nervous, but neither felt like they  _ had  _ to break it. In fact, they probably would have stood like that for awhile if an emo preteen hadn’t shoved Callum out of the way in fear they’d have to walk with their family. 

It was enough to bring them both back to reality. Callum scrunches his nose at her, playfully shoving her arm. “Unless you want to compliment me more, we should start walking around. Maybe even ride something.”

“Uuugh, I’m  _ tired  _ of lines.” 

“I’d get fast passes, but I’d also like to eat later.”

“I’ll just steal money from Nyx. Better yet, I’ll make her buy dinner and give me my money back.”

“Sounds like a solid plan to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit its been a quite a bit. at least it has for me. things have been Very busy and very stressful and i just havent had the time to write which made me super sad since i'm almost always wanting to. and when i Did have the time i was in a funk and couldnt do Anything. but with like a week left til christmas i think im finally Ready to do shit again! so have this chapter full of cute little smiles and love bc i still love them with every fiber of my being. and thank you to everyone who has commented, it seriously means so so much to me. and thank you to everyone on twitter whos been encouraging me and sending such sweet things!!!! its so so sweet to come online to holy shit. i appreciate all of you so much and i really wanna reply to people so maybe i'll try doing that soon gnfkhlg thank you so mcuh again and ih ope you enjoy this chapter!! be on the lookout for a dorky sweet christmas oneshot sometime soon too hehehe


	11. what love is, i think.

Turns out, they  _ didn’t  _ need to steal money from Nyx. And, no, it  _ wasn’t  _ because the lines were all magically short and they got to ride  _ everything _ in the park. The lines were still one or two hours of consistent standing with the occasional drinking fountain thrown in the middle. People were miserable and impatient, and a few kids got kicked out of line near the end for jumping on the railings. All this for a few decent rides at best. Basically, it should have been a miserable time. But it wasn’t. Because they talked non stop the entire time. 

Seriously, they talked constantly. Even going up the coaster in the seat, they chatted about little things, like how fucking hot it was in this place despite it snowing just outside. Or she’d say for the hundredth time that she won’t teach him how to sword fight because he dropped their drinks a total of five times and she didn’t want him to die before they went on their second date. They talked about D&D and Ezran and their two super gay and super lame friends who were probably off spending all of Rayla’s money on ice cream. 

Essentially, they were having a blast, with or without the rides, which calmed almost all of Rayla’s nerves. It wasn’t as though she thought they were going to have a  _ bad _ time or anything. Just. . . a  _ difficult  _ time. Look - she wasn’t the most conversational. Nyx had told her that many, many times. She wasn’t necessarily the loner type, but she was no social butterfly, either. She was just. . .  _ content  _ with how her life was and who was in it. But now? She kind of wanted to let a few more people in.

Not just Callum, but his whole family. They had spent half of a line talking about his ride of a family -- from his little brother to his dad and his aunt and her girlfriend who just happened to own this exact amusement park. It sounded  _ fun _ . Nothing like Rayla’s repetitive, painfully strict life back at home. She loved her dads, but sometimes. . . 

“Hey. Earth to Rayla.” 

Callum’s voice and waving hand in front of her face brings her back to reality, which is very loud and bright and kind of chaotic. His face was etched with concern, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes downcasted as if he was trying to think of something to say. She just smiles at him, her face warm from embarrassment.

“Sorry about that. I get lost in my thoughts sometimes.”

“Good ones, I hope.” He looks a little more relieved, but his eyes shine with worry. Or protectiveness. It was refreshing. “Probably about me. Admit it, you’re in love.” Until he opened his mouth again.

She nods a little, rolling her eyes at him. “Oh, yes, that  _ was  _ it! I simply cannot stop thinking about you, it’s infuriatin’.”

“I can see how that would be a problem. Don’t worry, I’ll stop being adorable and you can have a few minutes to cool down. It’s totally cool.”

“Oh, thank you, Callum. I don’t know  _ what _ I would do without you.” 

He chuckles under his breath, and she tries to pretend she didn’t notice his hand twitch next to hers, as if he was trying to decide if he should grab hers or not. They were still walking around the park, albeit a bit more aimlessly this time. Turns out, Callum isn’t exactly a ‘thrill ride’ kind of guy. He was almost crying by the time they got off of the coaster. And Rayla could  _ not _ handle the water rides. So, unless they wanted to meet-up early with the others at the spinny rides, they were kinda stuck.

But a good stuck. Walking around was just as fun. Exhausting and incredibly hot, but fun. And they still had their soda, so that’s a plus. Rayla was holding it this time. They were out of money and Callum was not to be trusted with anything that could be dropped.

She nudges his arm, her head nodding towards the ferris wheel they were walking by. “You into heights?”

“Not. . .  _ specifically _ . I think I can handle this one, though.”

“Are you sure? We can find somethin’ else. Maybe we can find our friends and get somethin’ to eat.”

He gulps, his eyes trailing up the ferris wheel.  _ And up. And up. And up.  _ God, it’s high up. “We can do that afterwards. I haven’t been on a ferris wheel. . . ever. Sounds fun.”

“Ya don’t have to try and be all brave, Cal. I really don’t mind.”

He looks more determined, and he’s nodding his head as if reassuring himself. “No, I want to. I promise. The sun is setting and it’d be a really nice way to watch it, don’t you think?”

She smiles a little as he bounces up to the line, which is remarkably short due to the location of the ferris wheel and the fact ten different final parades were going on at that moment. He whispers to the employee as Rayla slips past him and onto the open cart, and he follows shortly after.

She raises an eyebrow at him, a smirk on her lips. “You know the worker or somethin’?”

“Ah, haha --” He rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks flushed pink as he stares at anything  _ but  _ her. “I was trying to see if I could ask if she would have us stop at the top of the ferris wheel, but I guess that’s just a thing that happens in movies. They don’t just. . . stop it.”

Her eyes widen for a moment before a warm smile slips onto her lips. Again, lots of smiling. “That’s okay. It’s kinda creepy at the top anyways.”

He returns her smile gratefully as the worker slams their door shut and ushers Callum to sit down. His eyes glance between Rayla and the seat across from her before eventually taking the seat across. They aren’t that far apart; their knees are brushing and it would only take a little bit of leaning to get close to him. But she still had _ kinda _ expected him to sit next to her. 

“What? Scared I’ll bite ya or somethin’?”

“I get to look at you this way.”

She squints at him, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. He stares back, shame and guilt washing over his face as a reluctant sigh slips through his lips. “Okay, okay -- it feels safer if I sit over here. Like the ride is balanced out.”

“We really can get off --” She’s cut off by the sudden jerking of the ride and his hands and nails digging  _ painfully  _ into her arms. “ --  _ the ride!! Ow, let go!!”  _ She shook his hands off of her arms, cringing at the sting that followed. 

He switched from her arms to his legs, and she knew he wouldn’t stop until the ride was over. It kind of killed her to see him so scared -- he was a dumbass, and he jumped every time a person in line snapped at him, but genuine  _ fear  _ is heartbreaking to watch. Sure, she’ll probably laugh about it later, but right now she felt  _ really  _ bad.

With a little pout, she grabs his hands and laces their fingers together, biting her lip to keep herself from snapping when he dug his nails into her hands almost immediately. “Hey, hey, hey. Callum. We’re safe, I promise. We’re already halfway up and the ride hasn’t rocked  _ once _ . I’d say that’s a pretty good sign -- they almost always rock a little.”

She squeezes his hands as the ride stops midway to let another couple on, her thumbs brushing against his knuckles. “Hey, look at me.” He does, exhaustion in his eyes. “We’re good. It’s okay. See? Look, the sunset  _ does  _ look beautiful from up here. You can see it reflectin’ off of the desert outside. Look forward, not down.”

He follows her gaze slowly, keeping his eyes on the sunset. “It -- it does look pretty. I useds to climb trees with Ez to watch the sunset, but never this high.” 

“I’d hope not! That’s far less secure.” She squeezes his hand again. By now, she’s done looking at the sunset. His eyes are glued to the sun, and hers on the light reflecting on his face. It’s captivating. “You doing okay, sad prince?”

“Uhhh, no,” he shrugs a little, eyes searching the sunset longingly. “But if I don’t move, I should be fine. Sorry, this probably isn’t all that romantic.”

“Doesn’t have to be,” she shrugs, rubbing her thumb against the side of his hand. “The view is really nice.”

“Isn’t it? I haven’t looked at the sunset in a long time, actually. It’s nice.”

Their ‘views’ were different, but she hummed in agreement nonetheless. “Really nice. I love watchin’ the sunset after practice. It’s a good way to unwind and relax. My dads will usually join me, if they’re home.”

He breaks away from the sky to look at him, his face twisted in pity and hesitation. “You. . . snuck out, right? Do you think --”

“That they’re gonna find out? Oh, definitely. I’m countin’ on it. I’ll just leave my phone with Nyx and have her bring it during school or something.”

“Aren’t they going to be pissed? You aren’t nervous?”

She huffs, leaning back in her seat, their hands still intertwined. “Of course I am. But it’s too late to do anything about it now. I’ll just deal with the groundin’ when it comes. They’ve always been so. . .  _ protective _ . I don’t do anythin’ outside of trainin’ and it gets kind of exhausting after awhile, you know? I just. . . needed to do something on my own.”

He raises an eyebrow, his expression unconvinced. “Sneaking out with a guy you met online is your powerful act of independence? Rayla. Come on.”

“I dunno! It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Her stomach felt all twisted. She didn’t regret doing it, and she knew she wouldn’t later, but it was still a really risky move. One she probably shouldn’t have made. “I can’t change what I did now. What am I supposed to do? Text them and tell him I snuck out with my friend to meet up with a stranger?”

He just continues to look at her, expression unchanging. She sighs, throwing her head back as the ride started moving again and his grip on her hands tightened. “Okay, okay. I. . . I’ll call one of them when we meet up with Nyx. I’ll figure somethin’ out. This was a mistake, huh?”

“No! No, no. I’m glad you snuck out, because I  _ wanted  _ to see you. I just. . . wish you didn’t have to go through all of the trouble it’s going to cause later. And I don’t want to be on bad terms with your dads.” He was staring at the sunset again, leg bouncing a little as they reached the top of the wheel. They didn’t get to stop at the top, just as the worker had said, but it was a nice view for a second. 

“They aren’t gonna hate ya. Well -- Runaan might for awhile, but that’s just Runaan. Ethari will like you a lot. Mostly because I like you a lot.” She shrugs, a fond smile on her lips as her gaze flickers between him and the passing view beside them. Though her smile soon drops, the weight of the situation still heavy on her shoulders. “I should have told them from the beginning, but I didn’t think much of it, ya know? I didn’t think we’d get this close, or that we’d talk as much as we have. . . I expected it to be like the other ‘friends’ I’ve made.”

She pauses, sneaking another glance at him. “You’re. . .  _ obviously  _ different than other friends I’ve made. You’re -- you’re more than --”

He looks over at her, his smile soft. “I know. And. . . I feel the same.”

“You do? Good! Good.” She clears her throat, bouncing in her seat a little. “Then that’ll make telling them about you a little easier. Or not. We’ll see, I guess.” She sighs.

“Do you want me to be there when you tell them?”

“Probably not. I don’t know if Runaan will bring his swords with him or not.”

“I. . . can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

“Good. Oh, look, the ride’s over!” The employee barely opens the door before Rayla pushes her way out, followed by a slightly disgruntled and mildly sick Callum, as if he had been off land for years. Her energy almost instantly disappears once their conversation comes back to her. “Oh. Good. The ride’s over. Which means I have to call them.”

“It’s better to deal with it now than face the growing consequences later. That’s what my dad says, anyways.”

“Maybe he’s right. Or maybe he’s just part of the growing idea that kids have t’be grounded for  _ everything _ .”

“Rayla. You snuck out. With  _ Nyx.  _ To meet  _ me _ .”

“We’ve gone over that like three times already. I’m aware. Coulda done worse! I coulda gone  _ without  _ Nyx. Met up somewhere that wasn’t crowded. I coulda --”

He grabs her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You ‘coulda’ done a lot of things. And I’m sure they’ll appreciate that. But I don’t. . . I don’t want you to have to sneak out whenever we want to meet up, you know? And I  _ like  _ you. So I want your parents to like me, too.”

She smiles a little, followed by an obligatory groan. “Yeah, yeah. And Nyx won’t cover for me all the time, even if she says she will. She likes my dads too much to lie right to their face. I just. . . don’t  _ want  _ to tell them. Even though I’m sure they’ve caught on by now.”

“Just bring Ezran with you. I’ve never seen  _ anyone  _ stay mad when Ez is around.”

“I dunno, Runaan is a bit of a hardass.”

“So is the guy who makes the jelly tarts we all love so much, and Ez still comes home with free samples every day.”

She laughs a little, nudging into him, their hands still laced. She looks a little guilty. “Sorry it’s gotta end this way.”

He shrugs. “Eh, could’ve been worse. You could have spent all your money on five different drinks that you continuously dropped only minutes after getting them.”

“Only an idiot would do something like that.”

“Right? Glad that’s not me.”

“Oh, no, no. Definitely not. And at least you didn’t ‘accidentally’ bump into a kid and knock him down onto the cement.”

“That  _ was  _ an accident, don’t use air quotes!”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“Why would I push him??”

“I dunno. I wondered the same thing.”

“I take it back. I don’t like you.”

“Gonna push me too?”

“Rayla, I swear to god.”

“Push Ez down while you’re at it. And the rest of these innocent children.”

“I’m walking without you.”

“Then you’d have to let go of my hand.”

“. . . I’m walking with you.”

“Hmhm. I thought so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good lord this took me so long to update and for what. cute dialogue that i poured my heart into because i genuinely adore chapters full of dialogue. thats what. but for real i love writing for these dorks and i missed it a lot. things have just been reeeal busy and i havent had the time to write. i've been binging every single version of ben 10 though and let me tell you, i am fixating hard. yes, even the reboot. i'm just vibing guys. i'm going to make sure i update this again soon, because i miss them a lot and i love writing this fic! i hope this was worth the wait!!! and thank you all so, so much for the continuous support on here and on twitter and tumblr. it means so much that people still love this fic and enjoy my writing. i appreciate you all so much!!!!


	12. tomorrows that follow

A first date usually consisted of a movie. Maybe a walk in the park or grabbing a bite to eat. It was supposed to be cute, fun, and maybe a little awkward from time to time. It would start with nervous smiles and pointless -- but oddly enjoyable -- small talk and end with a peck on the cheek in front of their door. It was  _ supposed  _ to be romantic. Fairytale like.  _ Cliche _ .

_ Most  _ first dates don’t end with the two of you silently sitting ten feet apart, waiting for one of their dads to arrive, both hearts pounding in anticipation and fear and stomachs aching in regret. She knew her dads would be angry --  _ she  _ would have been angry, were she the parent. But it was just Ethari. He was usually a  _ little  _ more understanding. After all, he had ran away from his home so he could be with Runaan. He understood what it was like to want to be near someone -- even if his feelings were a little more developed.

“Ugh,” she threw her hands down at her sides, the sun beating down on the two of them nearly blinding her from the sudden removal of her hands from her face. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him -- she was  _ embarrassed  _ and uncomfortable and nervous. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how he felt. He had  _ heard  _ Ethari’s threats over the phone. The fact Callum even decided to stay rather than return home in fear impressed her a little -- and put some ease into her racing heart. “I’m sorry, Cal. I knew he’d be pissed, but I didn’t want ya to get dragged into my stupid decisions, too.”

Her eyes were glued on the road that sat out past the busy parking lot. Ethari  _ hated  _ driving. That’s only gonna put him in a worse mood. If the sidewalk wasn’t burning hot and disgustingly dirty, she would be sinking much lower into the ground. Why why why did she think this was a good idea? Why the hell did she tell him? He never would have known. She could have gotten away with it, if it wasn’t for  _ sir morals and respect _ over here. No… she couldn’t blame him for this. She blames people too much -- this is on her. It’s her issue to deal with.

“You don’t have to apologize.” He spoke after a moment of silence between the two, one that had been crushing her. It was easy to assume people were angry or bitter --  _ she  _ was angry and bitter by default. But the tone in his voice was different. One she hadn’t heard before. She spared him a side glance, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. 

He returned her gaze with a small smile, resting his hands behind him on the warm cement. “I had a good time, waiting for my death and all.” He only smiled more when he got a giggle out of her. “See? How could I  _ not  _ have had a good time?” 

“Yer just too nice,” she rolled her eyes, turning to stare in front of them again as her cheeks flushed pink. “Most people would be a lot more anxious and pissed than you are.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong; I’m scared as hell right now. Your dad works with  _ swords _ , Rayla! And he just found out his daughter snuck out to see the guy they banned him from talking to! I’m  _ pretty sure  _ I’m gonna die.” He shrugged. “It was worth it though, is all I’m saying. I had a great time and got to hang out with some of my favorite people.”

“Ez  _ is  _ pretty great, isn’t he?”

“Oh,  _ haha _ .” He scrunched his nose at her, and even from just seeing it out of the corner of her eye, she smiled. How could someone be so damn  _ cute _ ? And an absolute dork at the same time? She really did get lucky, huh? Meeting him by chance…

She knows she doesn’t love him -- not yet. That’s a feeling she was a little scared of. It would take time with  _ anybody.  _ And she’s seen love before -- her dads love each other, and  _ her _ , more than anything. She knew their little  _ “I love yous”  _ were platonic and a little embarrassing and very first crush of them. She knew she wasn’t in love -- but she couldn’t say she wasn’t happy around him. She couldn’t say she would be fine if they had to stop talking. Even if they only texted for the rest of their lives. Yes, she would miss how he smells like bonfires and how soft his smile is, but at least she’d get to hear him. How could someone become so special so quickly? It took years for Nyx to chip away at her shell -- but for Callum, he took it off like it was second nature to him in a matter of months.

It was something Ethari would either completely understand or think is absolutely insane -- and a little childish. And though he promised to come alone, she feared what Runaan might say or do if he found out. She looked over at her friend once again, eyeing him up and down as he stared thoughtfully at the sky. They wouldn’t… take blossoming feelings from her. They know what it’s like to have a crush. To think about someone all the time and talk to them for  _ months  _ without fail. She should have just told him from the start -- ugh, protective parents are difficult. 

She scooted just a bit closer to her date, hands now resting in her lap and nervously intertwining together. “I had a good time, too. Hell, I’m even having a good time right now, save for the thoughts jumping around my head. I… liked hangin’ out with you.” 

He perked up a little at that, sitting up a bit straighter and scooting closer to her as well. “I liked hanging out with you, too! I’m glad you had a good time. I didn’t push a kid just for you to have an okay time.”

“I knew you pushed him on purpose!”

“The kid was asking for it! He kept giving Nyx and Clauds weird looks!”

She smiled fondly at him, digging her shoe into the gravel absently. She had seen how grateful Nyx looked -- even if the bastard would never admit it, she had had tears in her eyes. She had told Rayla before she left to take Claudia and Nyx home that she was glad she found someone like Cal. And that she was glad she didn’t have to stick around. Asshole. 

“I’m glad ya got to meet Nyx. She’s the first person I told about you. Er, the only person, really.” She turned her attention back to the road. The last thing she wanted was for Ethari to show up without warning. Seeing their god-awful blue car pull in and pay for parking would give her  _ some  _ time to prepare. 

He responded with a playful jab at her ribs, which technically  _ could  _ have resulted in tickling if she hadn’t swatted at his hands and shrieked in surprise. 

“No, no, no! I’ll tell Ethari you kept me here against my will!”

“ _ Whyyyy??” _

“ **_I don’t like being tickled!_ ** _ ” _

He pulled his hands away, instead cupping his cheeks in his hands and staring at her as if he had stars in her eyes. “Oh my gooood! You’re ticklish! That is  _ so  _ cute!” He brought his hands to her face instead, squishing her cheeks and smiling to himself at how warm her face was getting. “I’m absolutely going to use that to my advantage  _ all the time. _ ”

She stuck her tongue out at him, tugging back and out of his grasp. “You will not. Because I know how to use swords. If you even try, I’ll cut yer hands off.”

“You wouldn’t do that!” He was being a little too brave -- oh, well. Her dads would be here soon to interrupt them. Better now than never, right? “Then I couldn’t hold your hand!”

“No offense, but they were  _ extremely  _ clammy ninety percent of the time,” she teased back, trying to pretend her cheeks weren’t burning. “Better to chop them off in the long run. Save them for yer future girlfriend.”

He paused a bit at that, his lips slipping into an instinctive pout. He knew she was nervous -- hell, he was nervous. If her dads didn’t approve, he wasn’t about to continue sneaking her out and getting her in trouble (and scaring the shit out of them too). But . . . he didn’t want to ruin what they could possibly have, either. He hesitated for only a second before slipping his hand on top of hers, giving her a gentle smile. “It’s cool. She’s a pretty cool girl, I don’t think something as shallow as that will ruin anything between us.”

“Oho, playing that card, eh? I wouldn’t call it  _ shallow _ , per say. I’m not bein’ picky here.”

“Mhm. So, if I get my gross man-hands fixed, you’ll consider being my girlfriend?”

“I don’t like this conversation at all,” she laughed, shoving him back and shaking her head in amusement. “It’s gross. And extremely dumb. I don’t -- sure.  _ Sure _ , Callum. If you get yer damn  _ man-hands  _ figured out, I’ll go out with you.”

“Oh, you will, will you?”

She jumped, standing straight up on her feet and spinning around, her heart racing faster than the cars speeding by them. Oh,  _ fuck.  _ “R-Runaan! Um - we were just-”

“Why are we talking about man hands?” That voice was softer.  _ Ethari.  _ Rayla sent him a pleading look as Runaan dragged her away from the group. He didn’t return with his usual smile, but she saw just a hint of a nod. He turned his attention to Callum instead, who looked like he was sweating bullets.

“I heard baking soda does wonders.”

“W-what?”

“For sweaty hands.”

If he wasn’t red from embarrassment before, he  _ absolutely  _ was now. “N-no, sir- we were just messing around- they’re not sweaty! Well, n-not  _ that  _ sweaty. I guess they’re a little sweaty. But-”

“I’m just kidding, child.” Ethari’s presence was far less intimidating than Runaan’s. Though he was a little taller in nature, with dark skin and even darker hair, and eyes that sparkled in a color that was best described as gold. Callum relaxed - not a lot.  _ Never  _ a lot. But he relaxed.

Even through his kind demeanor, Callum could sense Ethari’s protectiveness - not that he could blame the guy. His daughter snuck out with a guy she met through a text. That . . . was a unique situation. 

Ethari cleared his throat, taking a step closer to the only  _ slightly  _ trembling boy. “Rayla is . . . a stubborn child. She has always been defiant, and we’ve struggled to set rules that she was willing to listen to. However; she has never disobeyed us. Not like this. She knows when she is ‘beat’, for lack of better words, and reacts accordingly. I’ve never struggled with things like that. This . . . is the first time she’s done this. So, as you can imagine, we were a little upset.

“It’s not just that she snuck out. We were teenagers ourselves. We’ve had our fair share of open windows and routes our parents would never find. We had . . . noticed that she was happier. She hummed when she walked and spoke to us more, when her face wasn’t buried in her phone. We had begun to suspect something, but we like to let her tell us monumental moments in her life. But . . . she feared telling us about you. And that hurt quite a bit. We’ve always been an honest family. And now, all of a sudden, she’s sneaking out and meeting up with a boy. All because of you.” He raised his finger to silence Callum, who had begun to timidly speak gibberish. “I do not want her to throw away something she feels so deeply about. But you must understand, she went behind our back. I’m. . . going to talk to Runaan. Because I know she feels for you. But I want you to promise me that you will communicate with  _ all  _ of us.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“You can call me Ethari,” he smiled, taking another step closer, towering over Callum. “I may be the level-headed one, but only just this once. I  _ promise _ I  _ will  _ lose my cool if it happens again. I am being very,  _ very  _ generous here.”

“R-right.” Callum nodded quickly, his fingers wrapping around each other as a wave of relief and anxiety washed over him at the same time. Was it normal for a headache to go away and your stomach to start hurting  _ furiously  _ at the same time? He cleared his throat, tapping his fingers together and glancing away from Ethari. “I. . . I really am sorry. Looking back, it was  _ incredibly  _ stupid. But my little brother and some friends were all here with us the whole time. I would never ask her to meet up alone without meeting you guys first. She . . . she was scared of telling you guys. I don’t know much about it. I think she’s scared to admit that she was scared. I. . . I’m learning more and more about her as we talk, and I promise you that I  _ want  _ to have things work between all of us. Because she’s -- she’s special. Even if it’s just as a friend, I’d hate to lose having her in my life.”

Ethari looked at him carefully, his eyes glancing between Callum and his husband and daughter, the latter of which was crying and trying to speak over the rambling father. He turned his attention back to Callum, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Save that lovey-dovey talk for a few more months, yeah? I love that you care about my daughter, but you aren’t in love. Not yet. And she isn’t either - she isn’t  _ ready  _ to be. You have to be patient. You’re kids, whether you like it or not. And things change with the wind. But if you want to continue talking to my daughter, I will not stop you. Just . . . don’t rush into things. Let it happen. If it’s real, you’ll know.”

“R-right. Thank you, s- . . . Ethari.” His voice trailed off as Rayla and Runaan approached the two again, Rayla wiping tears and Runaan grabbing Ethari’s arm, tugging him off to the side, just out of eavesdropping reach. 

Callum wanted nothing more than to wipe away her tears. Or hug her. Or  _ something.  _ But the last thing they needed was her dads thinking he wasn’t taking the situation seriously. He instead slipped his scarf off of his neck, offering it to her without any words. She glanced at him, her face red and her eyes puffy. Anyone could tell by how she looked that she wasn’t used to crying, let alone in front of people. She took the scarf from his hesitantly, gripping onto it tightly and patting at the tears on her cheeks.

“Thanks.” She whispered, holding onto it tighter as she brushed the tears off of her chin and jaw. He just smiled at her. 

Her gaze fell onto the floor, sniffling between breaths. “My- my dad isn’t as pissed as I thought he would be, despite . . . this,” she gestured towards her face, a hint of a smile on her lips. “He was just scared, I think. I don’t blame him. I don’t usually do stuff like this. I just . . .  _ ugh.  _ He doesn’t  _ listen  _ to me. No matter how hard I tried to talk, he spoke over me. I wish I hadn’t called.”

“I’m glad you did.” Callum shrugged. Though it killed him to see her cry, he knew he had to be realistic. “They’re  _ right _ , Rayla. It was dumb of us to sneak out. Especially with how we met. Most parents would probably ground their kid for life if they did something like this. It’s better that they find out now rather than later, right?”

“But-!” She stomped, though she didn’t say anything. She couldn’t argue with him - he was  _ right _ . She just. . . hated to admit it. “Maybe-”

“Rayla.”

She jumped at the sound of her father’s voice. It was kinder this time. Still pissed off, but kinder. She slowly met Runaan’s eyes, flickering her gaze between her parents. “Y-yeah?”

“Get in the car. We’re going home.”

“B-but-!”

“If you’re going on your first date, you  _ need  _ to dress better than  _ that _ .” Runaan spoke flatly, and from anyone else's point of view, one might have thought he was trying to joke around. Or hurt her feelings. But those who know Runaan know he  _ knows  _ clothes. It was a secret passion of his - between battling with swords and building random playgrounds in their yard (thank God he outgrew that one when she turned fifteen). 

“Wh- I don’t look that bad!” She glanced down at her clothes, trying to block out Nyx’s annoying, mocking voice.  _ Told you so!  _ She gritted her teeth, gripping onto the scarf even tighter. “I look fine! I- it’s comfortable!”

“You sound like your father.” Runaan shook his head, a look of disappointment evident on his face. Maybe even a little pity. He was gonna chew her out (rightfully) and proceed to insult her clothes without even addressing the problem again?? No- she shouldn’t be surprised. That’s how he worked. She’d be hearing about it the entire car ride home, but not in front of people again. He was too modest. 

She rolled her eyes, glancing away from him and only turning her attention back when he took a step towards Callum. She was almost tempted to make sure he didn’t have his swords on him, but it was far too late to do anything about it now. Well, they  **did** always say I’d lose her first boyfriend to their blades if they didn’t like ‘im. Sorry, Cal.

Runaan crossed his arms, and though he was smaller in frame and size than his partner, his presence and energy were  _ far  _ more terrifying. Callum gulped, instinctively taking a step back and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sure you heard me talking to your husband - er, Ethari - but I really am sorry-!” Should he bow? Cry? He was leaning towards the latter. 

“I know. You should be.” Runaan let out a tired sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “My daughter . . . she’s almost an adult. Soon, I won’t have a say in situations like this. But I want. . . I want her to feel like she can ask for our advice. And though she will probably be grounded until the day she turns eighteen-”

“Fair.” 

“-I won’t stop her from talking to you, now that I’ve met you.  _ However. _ ” He held his finger up, wavering it between the two of them. “I will  _ not  _ tolerate secrets. Whether that’s secret meetups or an additional lover to your relationship or anything similar. Got it?”

“Got it.” They spoke in unison, both too surprised and relieved to even consider fighting back.

“Good. Now, we  _ are  _ going home. And I will have Rayla give you our numbers so you can contact  _ us  _ if you want to sneak her out. Just . . . give us a warning.” Ethari spoke with a smile that washed away almost all of Callum’s nerves, though seeing the two of them parent together was a little overwhelming. He could feel how important she was to them, and the fact they did all this was starting to make him feel . . . guilty.

“We’re not monsters - in fact, I think we’re handling this pretty damn well. We’ll let you say goodbye. We’ll be waiting. In the car. Where we have a birds-eye view of you guys. Not that we’ll be spying. But we will.” Ethari planted a kiss on the top of Rayla’s head, ruffling Callum’s hair as he walked by them. Runaan offered him a nod of acknowledgement, which seemed like a big step. Look- Callum’s dad was a  _ very  _ laid back man. He wasn’t exactly used to stern parental figures.

He waited until they were out of earshot (supposedly) before turning to look at Rayla. “Um. I think that went well.”

“Oh, for now,” she sniffled, waving his off absently. By now, her tears had dried and her voice was steady, but she was still clinging tightly to his scarf. “I’ll be hearin’ about it for the next month or so. Not that I blame ‘em. I’m an impulsive kid, but not  _ this  _ impulsive. I  _ am _ surprised that Runaan didn’t start yellin’ at you. Yer lucky. He’s gotten into his fair share of shouting matches against Nyx.”

“Nyx seems a bit more . . . argumentative than I am.”

“Callum,  _ Ezran  _ seems argumentative compared to you. That’s not sayin’ much.”

He laughed a little. Enough to break the tension between them that had been so strong from the moment she called them. She returned his laugh with a quiet giggle, muffled only by his scarf, which she only just seemed to have noticed she was holding onto.

“I should . . . give this back.” She held it out to him, but he simply continued to smile, gently pushing her hands back to her chest, though his arms quickly snapped back to his sides. She eyed him quizzically, following his gaze to the obnoxious car that sat not too far behind him.  _ Ah. That explains it.  _ She can see the look Runaan is giving him from here.

“K-keep it.” He was glancing between the car and her, and, in any other situation, she might have laughed. In fact, if she hadn’t used up her energy crying, she would  _ absolutely  _ be laughing. She could hear Ethari laughing. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, only  _ slightly  _ gaining some of his focus. 

“Seriously, keep it. You can just return it when we meet up again.  _ With your dad’s permission, of course!”  _ He cleared his throat, adding in the last part a bit louder before glancing up at her again. Even distracted, his eyes offered so much attention and care. She felt as though she was the only person in the world when he looked into her eyes. It was . . . different. Strange.  _ Nice.  _ Comforting. She could feel herself blushing- that’s the last thing she needed.

“S-sure. Okay. Sounds . . . good. I’ll return it next time we hang out. Washed and free of tears, too.” She smiled at him, struggling to keep her eyes locked with his. She had always thought they were cute in video chats, but in person? It was a whole different story. Maybe it was the pressure of having her parents watch her turn into a dorky little puddle. Or maybe Callum’s aura was just that impactful on her- either way, it was  _ annoying  _ and  _ embarrassing  _ and she couldn’t even say she didn’t like it.

She let out a small sigh, wrapping the scarf around her arm. “I guess I should get goin’. Sorry it had to end like this.” 

“I had a good time, all things considered. I’d . . . like to do it again, if you would.” He smiled again and she practically melted. Was she warm because of him or because the worlds hottest amusement park was right in front of them? Or maybe it was all of the people who were finally starting to disperse after watching the argument between her and Runaan. Whatever it was, she was  _ warm. _

She puffed her cheeks, rocking on the balls of her feet. “U-uh, yeah! Yeah. Sure. I . . . I think it’d be fun to get together again. We can . . . still text and everything. Until I’m allowed out of the house again. Which might  _ actually  _ be my eighteenth birthday.”

“I don’t mind waiting.”

She blinked, her cheeks flushing darker and her stance straightening. “Then . . . then it’s a date. About . . . seven months from now.”

“Could be worse! It could be eight!” 

“You’re a dork.  _ And  _ adorable. I’d say adorkable, but I don’t know if that’s a thing anymore.”

“It is if you say it- it’s cute. I’ll take it.”

“You’re infuriatin’!” She stomped her foot again, though her bright smile was unmistakable. How someone could smile so genuinely and so beautifully, he wasn’t sure. It felt like magic. And he couldn’t help but smile back. And grow a little bold at the warmth it brought. He shrugged at her, his smile growing as he leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. 

He’d love to tell people that it was a sweet, quick moment between the two. Maybe the cheesy ‘the other person looked over and they kissed for real’ thing happened. Or she giggled. Or something. But, no. Instead, a loud  **_HONK_ ** immediately followed the quick show of affection, and she slammed the side of her hand against his arm in reflex, pushing him back and slicing him at the same time.

“OW??” He gripped his arm in surprise, watching as she covered her face and rushed over to her car, where Runaan was practically being held back by Ethari, who was laughing hard enough that tears were streaming down his face. She didn’t look at him. She didn’t uncover her face even when she slipped into the car. She just buried her face in the seat of the car, weakly punching at the back of the driver's seat, where Runaan was glaring daggers into Callum. Though Callum could have  _ sworn  _ he saw a smile.

“Save the kissing for the fifth date at  _ least! _ ” Ethari yelled out the window, earning an embarrassed shriek from Rayla and a good twenty kicks in the back of his seat. “ _ It’s more romantic if you do it without a crowd, you know!” _

“I-I’ll keep that in mind!” Callum called back, his own heart racing in embarrassment and surprise. He met Rayla’s gaze as she peeked over at him from her punching fit on her dad, her gritted teeth turning into a nervous smile. He could still see the scarf wrapped around her arm, the deep red almost matching her cheeks. 

Sure, it wasn’t the  _ ideal _ first date. . . a few kids were knocked over, an attempt at a ‘first kiss’ was interrupted by a bruise on the arm and a grounding to last a lifetime. And, sure, there was a pretty big crowd. But . . . 

He waved as the car pulled out of the parking lot, wincing at the quick  _ honk  _ of the car that he only hoped was meant to be a goodbye. They kept each other's gaze until she was out of sight, but even then, he continued to stare where she had been, his warm smile still stuck on his lips like a lovestruck fool. It might not have been  _ perfect _ , but . . . it was better than he had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit its been forever lfgndfkgf i did change my username sorry about that but ive been really into mystic messenger so i cant help it hehe. anyways sorry for the wait! in all honesty, its just been a little hard to write recently, especially a fic that i have such strong connections to? i do plan on finishing this when i can! it just might take a bit, especially because i've been going through it recently aggh. but this chapter was such a blast to write! shoutout to my mom for being as cool as ethari in situations like this lol thanks for sticking with me for so long! this will have an ending i swear.


End file.
